


Shelter of Hope

by daydream_hobii



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, BTS Hybrid AU, BTS fluff, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, F/M, M/M, Poly BTS OT7, Siamese Cat!Seokjin, Siberian Husky!Jungkook, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, bts angst, bts hybrids, human!Namjoon, human!reader, poly bts, poly ot7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream_hobii/pseuds/daydream_hobii
Summary: Y/N and her husband Namjoon are the proud owners of a hybrid shelter, protecting and saving as many hybrids as they can. They have a couple of their own, a cat and dog hybrid, whom they love with all their hearts. In the shelter, they gain some hybrids with trauma filled pasts, and one particular one who no one seems to want. What will happen when their little family of four turns to eight?*Cross Post from @daydream-hobii on Tumblr*
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Everyone, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

 **Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

 **Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

 **Word Count** : 1,204

I stared at my shirtless husband sleeping next to me, peaceful. The sun was just beginning to rise, the beams hitting my warm skin. I was also shirtless, having had a crazy night before. I laid on my stomach, messy hair framing my face.

Namjoon began to stir, making me smile. I brought my finger to his jaw, tracing it. I leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away. A smile appeared on his face as he kept his eyes closed.

“I love waking up like this,” He said, his groggy voice music to my ears.

“And I love waking you up like that,” I replied, giving a small smile as I held myself up with my elbows. “Morning handsome.”

“Good morning beautiful,” He said, grabbing me and placing me on his chest. I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

“Well, aren’t you clingy this morning,” I said, smiling. I felt something stand up against my leg, making me roll my eyes again. “and horny.”

“What do you expect? I have a beautiful wife,” He whispered, leaning up and kissing my lips softly. There was a quiet knock at the door, the creak when it opens echoing in the room.

“Can we come in yet?” A voice asked, a small whine following.

“Of course, Tae,” Namjoon said, making him clap his hands. I rolled off of him, smiling as Tae ran over, his pajama pants the only thing he’s wearing. He crawled in on the other side of the bed, snuggling up to Namjoon and nuzzling his neck happily.

Taehyung was an Australian shepherd hybrid that Namjoon rescued a long time ago, even before we met. He had gray, fluffy ears that have black spots on it while his hair was a light brown, his tail but a nub in his back. Even if his tail is small, it goes so fast when he’s excited. His eyes are so beautiful, one brown and one a crystal blue. I’ve never seen a hybrid like him.

“Did you two have fun last night?” Tae asked, smirking.

“Why do you ask?” I replied, raising an eyebrow.

“You were both loud, and by my feeling,” He said, smirking. “Namjoon wants another round.” Tae’s ears were perked, small tail wagging under the blanket.

“You’re the worst,” Namjoon said, making me giggle. “Oh, this is funny to you?” His eyebrows raised, making me wiggle my own.

“Very,” I replied, smirking.

“That’s it,” He said, moving toward me. His fingers hit my side, wiggling around. I yelped in surprise, laughing at how ticklish I was.

“Joonie. Joonie! Stop it!” I shouted, laughing harder.

I felt another body crawl over me, pushing Namjoon away. This new body wiggled between Namjoon and I, wrapping his arm around my waist as he looked behind his shoulder, giving a light hiss to Namjoon. He was over the covers, so Namjoon couldn’t grab me again.

“My hero,” I said, ruffling in between his ears. “Thank you, Yoongi.”

“You’re welcome,” He mumbled, burying his face into my chest, licking my collar bone.

Yoongi is a Siamese cat hybrid that my family adopted when I was a little girl. We’ve been inseparable since then, even if he was the family hybrid, but when it was time for me to go to college and move out, Yoongi and I insisted that we stay together. He has dark black hair with lighter black, pointy ears, a straight tail that goes from a whitish brown to a black tip. Unlike many Siamese cats, he has brown eyes, while I’ve seen many with blue. I preferred his brown eyes, though.

“Yoongi, I was just playing,” Namjoon said, chuckling. He leaned in, pecking the back of his head, Taehyung beginning to pout.

“What about me?” He pouted, making me giggle.

“Oh, Tae,” Namjoon sighed, leaning over and pecking his lips. “Happy?”

“Very,” He replied, jumping out of bed and tugging his arm. “Let’s go to the shelter, I want to see Hoseok!”

“Alright, alright,” I said, trying to get up, but Yoongi growled lightly, holding tighter. “Yoongi, we have to go. The others are probably hungry.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” He said, looking up and pouting.

“Yoongi, why don’t you come with us?” Namjoon said, standing up and going to the dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers and putting them on. “We have a bed for you in the office, you can nap there while having us near?”

“I don’t want to,” He said, finally letting me go and scowling. I stood up, going to the dresser and pecking Namjoon’s lips before putting on my underwear and bra. “The hybrids don’t like me.”

“I like you,” Taehyung said, walking over and licking his neck, causing Yoongi’s tail to twitch, a small purr sounding through his throat.

“See, Tae likes you,” I said, Namjoon and I beginning to get dressed.

“Taehyung is different,” Yoongi grumbled. “Plus, he likes everyone.”

“Well, Hoseok likes you,” I replied, raising an eyebrow. “You just don’t give him a chance.”

“He’s loud….” Yoongi said, biting his lip.

“Yoongi, it’s up to you,” Namjoon said, throwing on a t-shirt. “I know we’d love to have you.”

“Fine,” Yoongi growled, standing up.

“Yay!” Taehyung cheered, gripping his arm to take him to change. I chuckled, a pair of arms wrapping around me, making me lean into the embrace.

“How did we get so lucky?” He whispered into my ear, making me shrug and smile.

We arrived at the Shelter Namjoon and I owned. We brought all of the hybrids to the cafeteria and began to feed them breakfast, with the help of Taehyung of course. A few more workers would come in later, who help us with laundry and cleaning and spending quality time with each hybrid.

Namjoon and I handle all of the adoptions, making sure each hybrid is a good fit and the owners are even allowed to own them. Unfortunately, it’s common for hybrids to be abused or sexually assaulted, but after the Hybrid Pact was passed, it is illegal to do any of that.

It was right before lunch as I made my rounds, checking up on all the hybrids. We had everything, from domestics to exotics. Cats, dogs, tigers, wolves, even some more aquatic hybrids. On average, they’d stay with us for maybe a month or two before getting adopted.

I reached the door to a border collie hybrid, named Hoseok. He’s the one we’ve had the longest, for six months. He’d very excitable and loud, and I guess people don’t really like that. It broke my heart, but Taehyung became best friends with him, and I’ve gotten pretty close too.

“Hi, Hoseok,” I said, walking in. His fluffy black tail with a white tip began to wag as he got up, running over and hugging me. His black floppy ears were perked with excitement, his black hair shinning.

“I missed you!” He said, eyes bright.

“I missed you too, buddy!” I replied, chuckling. “I’m here to check up on you and take you to the play room.”

“Is Tae here?” He asked, excited.

“Yeah, he’s excited to see you,” I replied, smiling softly. “Come on, I’ll take you to him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,339

I walked into the play room where Hoseok zoomed passed me, heading to Taehyung. I leaned on the doorframe, watching a couple hybrids flinch at Hoseok’s speed, making him slow down and apologize, quickly walking to Taehyung, who stood up and hugged him hello.

The hybrids Taehyung was playing with gave disgusted looks, standing up and walking away, making Hoseok’s ears flop down as he frowned, Taehyung looking in concern. His eyes found me, and he seemed to be asking me what to do.

“Comfort him,” I whispered under my breath, pretending to hug someone. He nodded, hugging Hoseok again in what seemed like comforting.

A couple of my workers were in the room, and they had an eye on everyone. I decided to go back to the office where I knew Namjoon was doing bills. When I walked in, Yoongi was laying on the cot, purring in his sleep.

“Hi, baby,” Namjoon said, sighing out as he took off his glasses, rubbing his face. I frowned, walking over and standing behind him, rubbing his shoulders as I looked at the papers.

“Not good, huh?” I asked, gulping.

“Not great, at least,” He said, smiling up at me. “Nothing we can’t handle, though.”

“Joonie, I want to talk about Hoseok,” I said, sitting at my desk, which was right next to him. I felt hands come from behind, hugging me and a soft purr erupting. “Thank you for coming back to us, Yoongi.”

“I just wanted to nap,” He purred, rubbing his cheek to my head before pecking the back of it. “Where’s Tae?”

“The play room with Hobi,” I replied, making Namjoon smirk my way and squint his eyes.

“Hobi, huh? What’s your rule?” He questioned, making me groan and roll my eyes.

“Don’t give nicknames because you get attached,” I replied, squinting again. “I know, but it doesn’t really count, it was already a nickname and he wanted me to call him that.”

“Y/N,” Namjoon said. “Hoseok needs a great home.”

“And why isn’t that ours?” I countered, making Yoongi groan and sit on his cot, crossing his legs and tail twitching.

“That’s why. Yoongi gets stressed out,” Namjoon replied, making me sigh.

“Well, not too much…” Yoongi mumbled, making me turn around and face him. “I don’t want to be the reason he has to stay here.” He was frowning, making me sigh and stand up, walking over and sitting next to him.

“Yoongi, if you don’t want another member in this family, that’s your vote. It’s alright, you have a say too,” I said, making him sigh and squint his eyes.

“Maybe I should meet him again…. You said he really likes me, right?” Yoongi said, making my heart surge with excitement. Yoongi doesn’t really like other hybrids, it took him forever to warm up to Taehyung.

“Of course! Would you like to now?” I asked, making him give a small chuckle, pecking my cheek and nodding.

“Sure,” He said, making you hop up. Namjoon just smiled through the whole conversation, shaking his head.

I walked out, Yoongi following close behind as he looked around with dilated eyes. He was quick to grab my hand and hold it, which I rubbed my thumb against the back of. I went to the playroom, peeking in through the small window, but was surprised that neither Taehyung or Hoseok were there. I told Yoongi to wait, but he got frightened, so he followed me in. I noticed him cling to me when all the hybrids looked his way.

“Hey, where’d the boys go?” I asked a worker, making him look my way and sigh.

“Some of the hybrids started bullying Hoseok. Taehyung tried to protect him, so I just sent them back. I trusted Taehyung to take Hoseok back to his room,” He replied. I frowned, running a hand through my hair, nodding.

“Good thinking. Thank you,” I said, turning around. Yoongi was now glaring at all the hybrids, a low growl rumbling through his chest, making me go wide eyed in surprise.

“They bullied him?” He growled, making me take him out. He held my hand again as I walked to Hoseok’s room.

“They did… do rather. Hoseok’s been here a long time, and he doesn’t exactly act like an Alpha. He’s easy to push around…” I replied, sighing.

“He’s an alpha? Like me?” Yoongi asked, surprised.

“See,” I replied, stopping in front of his room and smiling at Yoongi. “He’s calmer and more relaxed. But his ruts are a pain in the ass.”

“What am I?” Yoongi asked, curiously.

“You’re more in charge. Knows how to put Taehyung in his place. Plus, you’re ruts aren’t nearly as bad, or long, because you have people to help you,” I replied, smiling at his soft blush. “You sure you want to meet him again?”

“Couldn’t hurt,” He replied, nodding to me. “Plus, he’s not too bad….”

“Yoongi, I’m so proud of you,” I whispered, making him blush a little more before walking into the room.

Taehyung and Hoseok were sat on the floor, playing what looked like Uno. Hoseok had red, puffy eyes, old tear streaks down his cheeks. My heart swelled looking at him now smile and wag his tail at Taehyung, who was smiling and giggling.

“Boys,” I said, smiling as they both looked at me. “I brought someone who wants to play with you.”

Yoongi walked in, and Taehyung gave him a confused look while Hoseok hopped up, tail wagging fast. He seemed to stop himself from running to Yoongi, which made us both impressed.

“You wanted to come play? With… um… me too…?” Hoseok asked, cautiously, his tail slowly down as he played with his fingers.

“Um, yeah,” Yoongi replied, a soft smile on his face. Hoseok’s sad face must’ve broken his heart, too. Hoseok immediately perked up as Yoongi walked over, smiling at him. “Tae and I play all the time at home. It’ll be fun with a third player.”

“Okay! I’ll deal you in,” Hoseok said, plopping down.

I motioned Taehyung to come over, and that’s when I noticed a long scratch on his cheek. I gasped lightly, gaining their attention as I gripped Taehyung’s face. He was a lot taller than me, so I was looking up. I made him sit on Hoseok’s bed as I looked at it, making him wince.

“Y/N, I’m okay,” Taehyung said, smiling.

“Who did this?” You demanded, grabbing some tissue and dabbing it.

“Just some hybrids in there. They don’t like me very much,” Taehyung mumbled, growling softly.

“It was my fault, Y/N,” Hoseok said, wide eyed.

“Hobi, it’s neither of your faults,” I replied, glaring at nothing.

“You’ll punish them if I tell you,” Taehyung said, making me look right at him. “They have enough punishment being in here…. Let them be angry, for a little.” I watched Taehyung’s sincere eyes, making me sigh and nod.

“I won’t have this nonsense anymore,” I replied, sighing in frustration.

Taehyung leaned in, kissing my lips softly, tail wagging as he backed away, giving a small smile and sitting back in his spot. Hoseok’s ears were perked in curiosity as he looked between us, but before he could ask anything, Namjoon opened the door.

“Yeobo,” He said, looking my way. “Some new hybrids have come in.”

“How many?” I asked, standing up and looking at Taehyung. “Tae, you’re in charge.”

“Hey!” Both alphas said, making Taehyung, who was a Beta, smirk. I walked out, Namjoon and I hustling down the hallway.

“It’s a German Shepherd hybrid, who is pretty aggressive, a Lion hybrid, also pretty aggressive but more frightened, and,” He paused, biting his lip.

“What, Namjoon?” You asked, entering the lobby, where you both stopped.

“A white Persian cat hybrid,” He said, looking at it. “He’s pretty beat up… and he’s depressed.” I frowned, looking at the poor hybrids as the workers took them each to their rooms. The Persian cat just looked our way, his eyes practically dead. I wanted to help him… so badly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,123

It was almost time for Namjoon and I to go home. After the three new hybrids came, we both took time with each of them. Namjoon took the two more aggressive hybrids while I took the Persian cat.

I watched him sit on his bed through the large glass window. He knew I was there but wouldn’t make eye contact. He held his knees to his chest. I looked at my clipboard once more, biting my lip. He was a white Persian cat hybrid, 25 years old. He was older than me and Namjoon, but closer to Namjoon’s age.

He had beautiful blonde hair with white ears, extra pink inside them. His tail was bushy and very matted. He took a bath, but it didn’t help the matted parts. He had beautiful green eyes with bits of brown speckled through them. Normally Persian cats were very rich breeds, being as much as six million won. I wonder why he came here…?

I walked into the room, making him jump and look my way. I gave a soft smile, shutting it and sitting on the floor. I bit my lip, looking him up and down. He had bruises and cuts, but nothing that looked too serious.

“Hi, I’m Y/N, the owner of this shelter,” I whispered, making him look at me harder. He seemed to be examining me, his eyes searching my entire body. “What’s your name?”

“Jin,” He said, looking back down. “Full name Kim Seokjin.”

“That’s a beautiful name, Jin,” I replied, smiling softly. “My husbands last name is Kim, too.”

“It’s a popular name,” He replied, no longer trying to look at me. “What kind of shelter are you?”

“Well,” I started, frowning. “we like to rehabilitate hybrids from the terrors of their past. We do extensive background checks on adopters so each hybrid can go to a loving home.”

“I was in a loving home,” He growled, looking at me. Since he was a cat hybrid, his pupils were slits, showing me how angry he was.

“I’m sure you were,” I replied, softly, treading carefully. Jin looked at me like that for a second, before huffing out, looking away again.

“They loved me,” He choked, making me frown. “They pampered me. I had whatever I wanted, since I was young. I was their prized possession… then they got _her_.” He glared at the bed, making me bite my lip.

“Whose her, Jin?” I questioned. He looked at me, going soft a bit.

“That looks uncomfortable…. Would you like to sit on the bed with me…?” He asked, moving over and patting the bed. I tried not to sigh in relief. He was opening up a lot faster than I could’ve hoped for. I nodded, smiling and carefully walking over, sitting on his bed.

“Thank you, Jin,” I whispered, smiling softly. He nodded, crossing his legs and playing with his hands in his lap.

“You’re welcome,” He mumbled. I watched a couple of tears fall, making me frown again. “ _Her_ is the younger, prettier cat the adopted. They got her from a breeder…. She was a teenager, with pale skin and blue eyes….”

“And they just… forgot about you?” I questioned, making him sigh and nod.

“They forgot to feed me, or they no longer pampered me. Their kids started to make fun of me, and made me sleep in the living room,” He said, finally looking me straight on. “I’ve never slept in the living room…. Then, one thing lead to another… I started fighting back, so I got disciplined….” He rubbed his bruised arm gently, making me frown more. “They got rid of me… so here I am.”

He looked at me, a couple more tears falling. I bit my lip, carefully reaching towards him and brushing away his tears. He flinched slightly, making me pull back, but he grabbed my hand, placing his back on his cheek. A soft purr erupted through his throat as he shut his eyes. He turned his head, kissing my hand, making me frown.

“Yeobo,” A soft voice sounded, making me turn and Jin jump. Namjoon smiled in apology to the cat before looking at me. “We need to close up.”

“Okay baby, I’ll be there in a minute,” I replied, dropping my hand and looking back at Jin. “Do you need anything before I leave, Jin?”

“Will you be back tomorrow?” He asked, his eyes gaining more life as he stared at me.

“Of course,” I replied, smiling softly. “Try and get some sleep. I’ll see what we can do to get those mats out.” I pointed to his tail, making him frown and nod.

I stood up, walking to the door. I stopped once I opened it, turning back to see Jin staring at me with sad eyes.

“Jin?” I said, making him move his head to the side. “If it means anything, I think you’re the most handsome Persian I’ve ever met.”

He smiled bright, the first smile since being here. I nodded, grinning as I walked out, shutting and locking the door. Namjoon was waiting there, smiling softly.

“You got him to talk, huh?” He asked, holding my hand and beginning to walk to Hoseok’s room, where Yoongi and Taehyung still were.

“Yeah. He was a rich cat that got replaced,” I said, looking up at him. “He’s so sad.”

“I could only imagine,” Namjoon replied, stopping and leaning down to peck my lips. I smiled up at him before turning to Hoseok’s door.

I walked in quietly, looking to see all three snuggled up together on his small bed. Hoseok was in the middle, snuggling close to Yoongi, resting his head on Yoongi’s chest. Taehyung was behind Hoseok, snoring softly with his arm tight around the two, hand flat on Yoongi’s back. I couldn’t help but smile as my heart swelled, quickly taking out my phone and snapping a picture, Namjoon chuckling softly.

“I think Hobi is a part of the family,” Namjoon whispered, making me look at him with wide eyes and a huge smile. “but we’ll do it tomorrow, okay? It’s late.”

“Deal,” I said, kissing him passionately before walking to the boys, waking them up softly. They groaned, making me chuckle.

“Yoongi, Taehyung,” I whispered, making them stare at me, half asleep. “It’s time to go.” Hoseok gripped Yoongi tighter, making me chuckle. “Or, you can stay here…?”

“We’ll stay here,” Yoongi mumbled, kissing the top of Hoseok’s head before falling back to sleep. Taehyung didn’t even respond, just started snoring again.

“Well, looks like it’s just us,” Namjoon said, walking over and kissing all of their heads.

“Let’s go home,” I said, holding his hand tight. Tomorrow, Hoseok will be added to our family….


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,177

The next day was hectic. As soon as Namjoon and I walked into the shelter there were problems. The three new arrivals weren’t allowed to join in community events until tomorrow, so they can relax and get used to their temporary home, but all the hybrids smelled newbies.

I sighed once the other workers came in, plopping in my chair and sighing. Namjoon followed slowly, eyeing me as he smirked.

“Tired already?” He asked, making me glare and scoff.

“How are you not?” I asked, eyeing him as he walked over, kissing my temple.

“More stamina?” He questioned, smirking and sitting in his chair.

“At least I’m not clumsy,” I replied, glaring, making him glare back.

“Don’t fight,” Yoongi said, walking in with Taehyung close behind. Hoseok followed last, looking wide eyed and curious.

“Just a lovers quarrel,” Namjoon replied, making me glare at him again.

“You are very clumsy though, Joonie,” Taehyung said, smirking as he sat on the cot, along with Yoongi. Hoseok stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. His black ears flat on his head, hidden by his black hair.

“Sit, Hobi,” I said, leaning forward and having him sit in the chair in front of me. He frowned as he looked between us all. Taehyung had a huge smile on his face, even Yoongi grinning.

“Am I in trouble?” He whined, looking down.

“No, of course not, Hobi,” I said, leaning over and opening my hand, which he gladly took. “We, actually, have some good news.”

“Yeah?” He asked, sitting straight, tail wagging, eyes wide with a smile.

“Yeah, we do,” Namjoon said, smiling softly. “We’d like to adopt you.”

“Really?!” He shouted, standing up and letting go of my hand. Namjoon chuckled, making me smile and nod. We both stood up along with him.

“Want to be a part of our family?” I asked, making him run around and throw his arms around my waist, smiling big.

“Yes, of course!” He shouted, nuzzling his face into my neck, making me laugh in response.

“Hobi, there’s just a little paperwork that I need you to sign,” Namjoon said, making him let go of me and walk to him. He took the pen shakily, signing all the underlines.

“You boys excited?” I whispered to the two, making Taehyung nod fast. Yoongi smirked, nodding once before looking back at Hoseok.

“Alright, you’re officially a part of the family,” Namjoon said, standing up and hugging him. Hoseok sighed in relief, hugging Namjoon tight, making me smile big.

“So, I don’t have to stay here anymore…?” Hoseok asked, a little choked up. Taehyung jumped up, hugging him tight.

“No! You’ll share a room with me,” He said, smiling big and pulling away, grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door. “Let’s go pack up!”

I watched them go, shaking my head and sighing, a smile plastered on my face. Yoongi hugged me from behind with Namjoon came and hugged both of us, kissing both of our foreheads.

“You two happy?” Namjoon mumbled into my hair, making me chuckle.

“Of course I am,” I said, turning my head slightly to Yoongi.

“The pup isn’t as bad as I thought…” He mumbled, blushing softly.

“Awe, Yoongi is soft for the puppy,” I said, all of us breaking loose from our hug so I turned around, smirking at him.

“Shut up,” Yoongi replied, blushing.

“Miss Kim?” A worker asked, slight panic in her voice.

“Yes?” I asked, eyeing her.

“The owners of Kim Seokjin are here,” She said, biting her lip. “and they aren’t happy.”

“Yoongi, go get Taehyung and Hoseok, stay in his room,” I said, walking around the desk. “Don’t leave, I’ll come get you once it’s done.”

“Stay safe in there,” Namjoon mumbled, pecking Yoongi’s lips before he ran out the door.

Namjoon and I have dealt with angry owners before, and some have turned out pretty ugly…. We both walked out, eyeing a family. They were all dressed very nicely, the man looking to be a CEO of something. The woman in some fur while their children in dresses. A prissy looking Persian cat hybrid was smirking, arms crossed and tail swishing.

“How can I help you?” Namjoon asked, plastering on a smile.

“We’re here to get our cat, Jin, back,” The man said, smiling greedily.

“I’m sorry, I thought you got rid of him?” I said, eyeing them, making the woman glare.

“That feline ran from us!” She yelled, making Namjoon and I put on hard looks.

“Please don’t shout, or I’ll have to involve security,” Namjoon warned, making the man glare.

“Look, we’ll just take him back, how much?” He said, pulling out his wallet.

“Why don’t I go get him, and he decides?” I asked, making Namjoon nod, not taking his eyes off the man. Namjoon’s arms were crossed, and he couldn’t have looked more attractive.

Before they could say anything to me, I walked away. I went through the hallways, knocking softly on Jin’s door before opening it. The Persian was sat next to the window, writing in a journal. When he saw me, he smiled bright, but it disappeared when he smelled the air.

“They’re here?” He whispered, making me frown and nod.

“I think you should come see them,” I said, frowning. “You get to decide if you want to go back.”

“And if I don’t?” He asked, standing up and walking over, following me out.

“Then you don’t have to. Namjoon and I will protect you,” I whispered. He held my hand, gripping softly.

We arrived back, their Persian growling at Jin while the kids brightened up, smiling big. The man and woman glared, and he tried to reach for Jin, but I smacked his hand away, making him glare and Jin look at me surprised.

“Jin said he’d hear you out. This is not us giving him to you,” I warned, Namjoon nodding.

“Jin, sweetie, stop this nonsense,” The woman said, eerily sweet.

“You forgot about me,” Jin said, shaking his head. “You hit me.”

“It’s discipline,” The man said, glaring. “Come on, how much for him back?” He looked at Namjoon, making me glare hard.

“Sorry, we don’t just sell these hybrids. If he doesn’t want to go back, he shouldn’t have to,” He replied, making the man red faced with anger.

“Then I’ll take him,” He replied.

He reached for Jin, but I stood in front of him. A large gust of air went by me, and next thing I knew, Hoseok and Taehyung were in front of me, growling low. Yoongi got next to me, glaring hard at the family before looking at me to make sure I was okay.

“They said no,” Taehyung growled, making the kids and mom hide behind the large man.

“You okay?” I heard Yoongi whisper to Jin, who still held my hand behind my back.

“Kids, it’s time to leave,” The man said, glaring at the two dog hybrids before looking at Namjoon. “You’ll regret this.” With that, the family left, and we could all breath again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,217

I turned around, taking Jin in my arms and back to his room. His body slowly began to shake as I helped him sit down on his bed. Tears streaming down his face as he hyperventilated, ears flat to his head.

“Jin, I’m so sorry,” I whispered, guilt eating at my heart.

“No one has ever defended me,” He whispered, looking at me with sad eyes. “Everyone’s always taken the money.”

“We aren’t everyone,” Namjoon said, walking in and kneeling in front of him next to me. “Jin, you aren’t ever going back to them.”

“Are you okay?” Taehyung said, making me stand and look at the door. Hoseok, Yoongi, and Taehyung all stood there, peeking in. Yoongi’s eyes wouldn’t leave Jin’s.

“He’s alright, boys,” I said, looking back at Jin, who was wiping his tears. They slowly walked in, Jin watching them carefully. They sat around, tails swishing in curiosity.

“Um… thank you guys,” Jin mumbled, looking at them. “For defending me….”

“Us hybrids have to have each other’s backs,” Hoseok said, nodding.

“We’ve all been through something tragic,” Taehyung replied, frowning.

“Trust me when I say, Y/N and Namjoon are the nicest people you’ll meet,” Yoongi said, making Namjoon and I scoff and smile.

“I believe that,” Jin replied, calming a bit. He eyed Yoongi, and then the other two. “Canines don’t protect felines….”

“What?” Taehyung asked, furrowing his brow.

“Dogs and cats don’t mix,” Jin replied, frowning.

“We do,” Yoongi said, eyeing him. “These dogs are the sweetest, they’re worth the time.”

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean it like that,” Jin said, wide eyed. “I just meant…”

“You’ve only met mean dog hybrids, huh?” I said, eyeing him. He frowned, nodding.

“All the ones I met from my family would bully me, or try and hurt me,” He said, gulping.

“I get it,” Yoongi said, moving closer. “It’s happened to me too.”

“You never told me that,” I mumbled, looking at him. He shrugged, smiling at me.

“I didn’t want you to worry,” He replied, making me glare softly.

“Boys, I think we should let Jin rest,” Namjoon said, making them all nod and stand up.

I watched Jin look down, playing with his hands. I nodded, Namjoon and I making our way out with Hoseok and Taehyung, but Yoongi stopped. I turned around, furrowing my brow as I watched him get closer to Jin. He put his arms around him, hugging gently, making me raise an eyebrow and smile. Jin hugged back, before Yoongi pulled away, quickly walking over to me.

“Shut up,” He mumbled, exiting the room. I looked at Jin, who smiled at me.

“Sleep well, Jin,” I said, smiling softly. “You’re safe.”

We arrived home, Hoseok excitedly holding his small suitcase and running up to the front door with Taehyung. Yoongi was a smiling mess, which was different for him, but it made my heart swell at how happy he was.

Namjoon and I walked up, Hoseok looking around the dark outdoors. We lived on the outskirts of town, owning about five acres and having woods cover the backyard. The closest neighbor wasn’t for two miles, so it was very private.

We walked inside, Hoseok running with Taehyung, no doubt to his room. We have a four-bedroom, three bath home, Taehyung and now Hoseok sharing a room, Yoongi having his own room, Namjoon and my room, and a guest bedroom. I couldn’t help but sigh and go to the kitchen, making myself a hot drink. Arms wrapped around my waist, making me lean into it.

“You did good today, Yeobo,” Namjoon whispered, making me sigh.

“Did I?” I whispered, moving my head to the side and looking at him. “I just made a hybrid I swore to protect face his abusive owner.”

“You know he had to,” Namjoon whispered, kissing my cheek. “You did good.”

“And to top the day off, we have a new member of our family,” Taehyung said, walking in with Hoseok and Yoongi. All three went and sat at the island, leaning forward.

“You did what you had to, Y/N,” Yoongi said, nodding. “Jin appreciates you.”

“Maybe loves?” Taehyung mumbled, making Hoseok nod.

“What do you mean?” I asked, Namjoon letting go so we could face the hybrids.

“It’s his scent,” Hoseok explained, smiling softly. “I could smell it on him, it shifted from something salty and eerie, like sadness, to hopeful and… well love. Yoongi and Taehyung have that scent to, when looking at you both.”

Namjoon and I chuckled as Taehyung and Yoongi blushed, glaring at the border collie. He shrugged, smirking at them before furrowing his brow, looking back at Namjoon and I.

“If I can ask… what is your relationship with each other…?” Hoseok asked, a little bashful.

“What do you mean…?” Namjoon asked, moving his head to the side.

“Well… you all kiss each other and have a scent of lust every now and then. I’ve never met hybrids, or owners, that have relations with each other… especially all at once,” Hoseok said, curiously.

“We never really thought of it,” Yoongi replied, frowning. “I met Y/N when we were very young, before we were teenagers. Her family adopted me, and we’ve been together ever sense.”

“Namjoon adopted me right when he went to college. He saved me from an abusive household,” Taehyung said, frowning. “A couple years later, he met Y/N. They started dating, deciding to get married.”

“But they kiss you two all the time…? Are you all dating?” Hoseok asked, looking between the two hybrids. They looked at us, questionably, while Namjoon and I thought carefully.

“I…guess?” I said, shrugging. “We’ve never called it anything, Namjoon and I just started helping Yoongi with his ruts, and they wanted some affection, so it just snowballed from there…?”

“That’s a good way of putting it,” Namjoon said, rubbing his chin. “You could say we’re all dating.”

“But Namjoon and Y/N are married,” Taehyung said, smiling at us.

“Yes, you’re right,” I said, smiling at him.

“Wait, so Yoongi and Taehyung are dating too?” Hoseok asked, wide eyed. “You’re a cat and a dog!”

“It’s not too unusual, believe it or not,” Namjoon said while Taehyung and Yoongi blushed. “We’ve seen everything through the shelter.”

“That’s awesome,” Hoseok said, eyes wide with curiosity. “I can feel the love you all have for each other, it’s so nice. Different, even.”

“How so, Hobi?” Yoongi asked, gripping his hand when Hoseok frowned, making me hide a smile.

“I haven’t ever been in a home where everyone loves each other so much. Even the humans…” He replied, frowning. I sighed, walking over and hugging him, kissing the top of his head.

“You’re safe now, Hobi. I promise, we’ll never leave you,” I whispered, letting his tail hit my side as it wagged.

“Let’s get to sleep, it’s been a long day,” Namjoon said, walking over and pecking Yoongi and Taehyung on the lips before kissing Hoseok’s cheek. I did the same between them all, Hoseok’s blushing bright red at the affection.

“We’ll see Jin tomorrow,” Taehyung said, excited. “I like him, he’s nice.”

“He is, isn’t he?” I said, making Namjoon smile. “Night boys.”

“Night Y/N,” They all said, running to their own rooms. My heart swelled with love for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3 **VIOLENT CHAPTER** , read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,294

It’s been about a week since Hoseok moved into our home with us and it’s like a huge piece of our family was missing. Hoseok was so affectionate and cuddly, it was hard to not love him. Since we brought up our relationship to him, he made it very obvious that he desperately wanted to be a part of it.

He’d cuddle up close to all of us, especially Yoongi, and he’d whine if he wasn’t getting paid attention to. He’d even go as far as trying to scent Namjoon and I, licking desperately at our necks. It was very cute, but the boys and I have yet to discuss what to do about it.

It was a Saturday morning and I was walking around in my pajamas. Hoseok and Taehyung were outside, running around and playing catch, while Yoongi laid on the bench, bathing in the sun. Namjoon was cooking some food while I was on my phone, making sure all my workers were messaging me and giving me the status of all the hybrids.

“How is everyone?” Namjoon asked, putting some bacon onto a plate.

“Sounds good. Jin is just reading in his room,” I said, making him smirk at me.

“Yeobo, we don’t need more hybrids,” He mumbled, making me stare in shock.

“What? I’m just checking up on him!” I exclaimed, a smile playing at my lips.

“Yeah, you were just checking up on Hoseok, too,” He mumbled, making me playfully hit his shoulder.

“You know Hobi is a great addition,” I replied, making him nod.

“Yes, very affectionate as well,” He said, smiling softly and turning to face me, holding my hips so I was pressed against him.

“Yes, he is,” I mumbled, smiling back. “How do you feel about said affection?”

“I think it’s nice,” Namjoon said, pecking my lips. “I really care for him.”

“I would have to agree,” I replied, smiling softly.

I saw all the boys walk through the door, smiling. I watched Yoongi and Taehyung go and kiss Namjoon on the lips, thanking him for the meal, and when Hoseok came up, he nodded shyly, thanking him. Namjoon grabbed his hand gently, pecking Hoseok’s lips quickly before smiling at his surprised face.

“You’re welcome,” Namjoon said, turning away to clean the dishes, a bright smile on his face. Hoseok quickly sat down, Taehyung mocking him and Yoongi smirking at his food. My phone began to ring before I could comment.

“Hello,” I said, answering. It was one of my workers, and my heart dropped when I heard screaming. “What’s going on?” Namjoon looked at me concerned. Taehyung and Hoseok whined, their animal ears picking up the screaming. Yoongi merely growled, glaring at it.

“The animal catcher found two hybrids, a calico cat and Siberian husky. I put them in separate rooms across from each other and called their owner. The owner is a huge man, he’s screaming at the calico cat, hitting him!” I nodded to Namjoon, running and grabbing my coat. I heard Namjoon tell the three to stay there and Yoongi was in charge. “All of us have tried to get him out and called the police, but nothing’s working. The Siberian Husky is screaming in the other room, trying to get out, but I don’t want him to hurt the owner! We’ll get sued!!”

“Keep trying, Namjoon and I are on our way,” I said, hanging up and hopping in the car. I was still in my pajamas, but there was no time. Namjoon got in and we drove off at full speed.

When we walked in, it was chaos. I didn’t see any hybrids of ours, so they must all be in their rooms, thank god, but the workers were running everywhere. I whistled loud, causing them all to stop and look my way, wide eyed. I listened carefully for the screaming before Namjoon and I ran towards it. The two breeds were put next to Jin, who was wide eyed, staring out the window.

I heard skin hit skin, making me walk faster. The worker was standing there, on the phone, no doubt with the police. I pushed passed her, stepping into the room. The calico cat had bleach blonde hair, along with white ears speckled and spotted with orange and black, a long, thin tail to match. He was bloody and screaming, bruises bubbling up all over his small body.

I quickly tapped the man, and when he turned around, I snuck under his arm, blocking him from the cat, who froze in his place. He kept screaming, however, and I heard another hybrid banging on the plastic glass of his room.

“You need to leave,” I growled, staring up at the large man. He glared back down, shaking his head.

“Fine, I’ll take my two ignorant hybrids and go,” He said, trying to reach around me to grab the calico cat, but I shoved his hand away. This made the cat stop screaming, and I could feel his eyes in the back of my head.

“I’m sorry, but you’re not taking them,” I warned, making him scoff.

“They’re mine,” He growled, getting into my face. I got further into his, showing him I wasn’t intimidated.

“After what I saw, you’re ass is going to prison,” I said.

This seemed to anger him as I pulled away from the tension, turning to face the calico cat, who was trembling. He eyed me before going wide eyed, and I got confused. I felt a hand grip my hair, throwing me across and making my body hit the wall, sliding down.

I felt dizzy, and felt the man hovering over me. My vision was blurred and I felt blood run down my head as I watched a group of men in dark clothes take him away, Namjoon doing everything in his power not to punch him as he ran to me, helping me up. I winced, looking at my arm to see cuts. I hit the desk just right to knock the pencils over. They must’ve cut me up, my cheek stinging as I thought.

The calico cat crawled off his bed, wincing in pain as he came over to me, tears streaming down his face. Namjoon watched carefully as my vision came back, the cat coming over and hugging me.

“I’m so sorry,” He choked out, making me frown and rub his back.

A muscle man ran in, black and white ears with a large, fluffy tail, almost grey. He was wide eyed with anger, but when he saw the small cat hugging me, he went to his knees, crawling over and hugging his back. I looked at Namjoon with confused eyes before pulling out of the hug, examining his face. He was beaten pretty badly, a black eye and bruised cheeks.

“You need to see a doctor,” I choked out, pain erupting as I tried to stand up. Namjoon wrapped his arm around me, holding me tight so I wouldn’t fall.

“What a morning,” The husky mumbled, helping his friend up and hanging on. “What’s your names…?”

“I’m Y/N, this is my husband Namjoon,” I mumbled out, my head dropping, only for me to stop it and look back up.

“You may have a concussion. Shit, I’ll kill him,” Namjoon growled, the husky nodding.

“I’m with you there,” He mumbled, eyeing us. “I’m sorry you got hurt…. I’m Jungkook, this is Jimin.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you both,” I mumbled, closing my eyes. Namjoon picked me up bridal style, beginning to walk me to the lobby, where I assumed had paramedics. They followed close behind, still watching me. “And don’t apologize. I’d rather it be me than you two.” With that sentence, my vision went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3 

**Word Count** : 1,175

I was in and out of consciousness for a while, but I refused to go to the hospital. Jimin was near me, getting checked out as I was given fluids and a bandage around my head. Once I was stable enough to stay awake, I could leave, but I wouldn’t until Jimin was done.

“How are you feeling?” I asked him as he frowned, looking at me with his brown eyes.

“I’ll live, if that’s what you mean,” He mumbled, tail twitching. “You didn’t have to do that….”

“What? Protect you?” I questioned, eyeing him carefully. He looked to his hands, playing with them. The paramedics finished and left the room we were in.

“Yeah. You got hurt… and you’ll realize it wasn’t worth it,” He mumbled again, making me stand in front of him. He wouldn’t dare meet my eyes, my gaze softening on his form.

“And why will I think that?” I asked, trying to keep him talking. He finally looked up, a little suddenly, tears streaming down his face.

“Because I’m not worth anything!” He yelled, but I kept my composure. “Everyone that’s ever cared about me has left or regretted it. I’m worthless, and you’ll realize it too.”

I reached my arms out, hugging him. I felt him tense up as he cried, but he soon melted into the hug, arms wrapping around me and crying into my shoulder. His tail wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer.

“I’m sorry you’ve gone through all that, Jimin,” I whispered, rocking him slightly. “but I can promise that I will never give up on you….”

“We’ll see,” He choked out, making me smile softly.

“Y/N?” A voice sounded, and I turned around, letting Jimin go.

It was Namjoon, the Siberian Husky Jungkook, and Jin, which surprised me. Jin ran over, hugging me tight. I chuckled, taking note of the calico cats curious eyes. I ran my hand through his hair as he looked at me again, anger filling his features.

“He hurt you,” He growled out.

“I’m really sorry, Miss,” Jungkook said, walking over. He stuck by Jimin, who hugged him around his waist. I just noticed that Jungkook had dark blue eyes. “That shouldn’t have happened.”

“Look, I’m fine, trust me,” I said, smiling softly. “Just have to be careful for a few days.”

“You’re not coming here until you’re better,” Namjoon said, walking over and kissing my forehead. “The boys are going to be furious.”

“Jagiya?!” A voice sounded, making us all turn. It was the Yoongi, Hoseok, and Taehyung, and I tried to hold back a groan. Yoongi rushed over, holding my cheeks, making me hiss in pain as he glared.

“What did you two do?” Taehyung growled at the Husky, making me go wide eyed.

“We didn’t do a thing,” Jungkook growled back, but Namjoon got in between Taehyung and Jungkook.

“It’s not their fault, Tae,” Namjoon said, but Taehyung continued to glare at the two newcomers.

“It was their owner,” Jin told them, Hoseok looking at the two boys.

“Bad owner?” Hoseok asked, making Jimin nod, frowning. “I’ve had those. I get it, they’re crazy.”

“It was _their_ owner,” Yoongi growled, furious. I quickly hugged around his waist to keep him from moving.

“I’m fine, Yoongi. Come on, you know this is the job description,” I mumbled into his chest.

“Look, I’m sorry I got her hurt, she didn’t deserve that,” Jungkook said, easing up a bit.

“She was protecting me,” Jimin whispered, and the tension was cut in half. All the boys relaxed, sighing out as they examined the poor boy.

“Alright, I’m sorry for blowing up,” Taehyung grumbled, walking over and gently kissing the top of my head.

“Me too, man,” Jungkook said, eyeing him. “You’re a beta.”

“Yeah, so?” Taehyung asked, a little defensive.

“Sorry, I’ve never met another beta. You are too?” Jungkook said, looking at Jin, who nodded.

“Yeah,” Jin said, eyeing him. “You’re a beta, and Jimin’s an omega.”

“Don’t remind me,” Jimin grumbled, sighing.

“You two Alphas?” Jungkook asked, eyeing Yoongi and Hoseok.

“Sure are,” Yoongi said. “I’m Yoongi, that’s Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jin.”

“I’m Jungkook, that’s Jimin,” Jungkook said, nodding in hello.

“Well, I love this talk, but the room is too stuffed, and this office can only hold so many people, so can we please get out?” I asked, stepping forward, only to stumble. Yoongi quickly picked me up bridal style, making me groan.

“Nope, you can’t walk,” He said, smirking.

“Min Yoongi, I swear to god,” I said, chuckling. Namjoon rolled his eyes, following us as Yoongi carried me out to the lobby.

“You know she’s my wife, right? So shouldn’t I be carrying her?” He questioned, making the Siamese smirk.

“But I’m her boyfriend and best friend, two against one,” Yoongi said, making me laugh.

“Yoongi, let me down,” I said, making him set me down. I gently walked back to the rooms everything happened in, sighing as I ran my hand through my hair. It was a complete mess, and I knew I’d have to clean it.

“No you don’t,” Namjoon said, grabbing my waist and twisting me back. Turns out, all the hybrids were following us.

“Joonie, it’s a mess, it has to be cleaned,” I warned, placing my hands on his chest and he smirked, pecking my lips.

“The others can do it, we’re going home,” Namjoon said, but my face sunk as I groaned.

“This was the last room,” I whispered, sighing.

“One of them won’t have a room?” Yoongi questioned, making me nod.

“We can share,” Jimin said quickly, gripping to Jungkook’s arm. “I think I’d be more comfortable with it, we’ve been together for so long.”

I eyed the two, fully grasping their relationship. There was something between the two, which must have surprised the rest of the hybrids. Cats and dogs normally don’t get along, and it surprised many people.

“Alright, you two can share,” I said, nodding. “Joonie, put in their file that they’ll be adopted together, will you?”

“Really?” Jungkook asked, eyes wide with hope.

“I mean, yeah. We would hate to split you up,” Namjoon said, still holding onto me. “Now, boys. Y/N, let’s go home, please.”

“Alright Joonie,” I said, chuckling. Jin walked over, hugging us both.

“I’m glad you’re okay, both of you,” He purred. I saw a look on Namjoon’s face that I’ve only ever seen a few times and couldn’t help but smirk.

“We’re okay, Jinnie,” I said, making Namjoon glare at me. “Go back and read.”

He nodded, going back to his room. I opened the door to Jungkook and Jimin’s room, who quickly went in. Jungkook did something that I didn’t expect, he hugged me. I went wide eyed before smiling and hugging back.

“Thank you, Y/N,” He whispered.

“You’re welcome, Jungkook. I’ll see you both in a few days, but Joonie here will be by to check on you both Monday,” I said, making them nod. They were cute, and I knew I’d take a liking to both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

 **Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

 **Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3 **Profanity!! This is a pretty NSFW chapter, so read with caution~~ ^_^**

 **Word Count** : 1,393

It’s been a few days since the incidence with Jungkook and Jimin’s owners. I was lying on bed, my head resting on Taehyung’s chest. He was shirtless and only in his pajama pants, his tail sticking through a hole made in the back of them.

“Namjoon leave for work?” I asked, groggily.

“Mhmm,” Taehyung hummed, rolling his eyes at the sound of the wall banging.

“What on earth was that?” I asked, opening my eyes a little wider and looking up at him as he sighed, chuckling.

“Yoongi started his rut,” Taehyung grumbled, smiling down at me. A soft moan came through the vents as if to confirm it, making me giggle.

“And let me guess, he wanted Hoseok to help him out this time?” I questioned, making him nod.

“Yup, it’s a fact that Alphas know how to make other Alphas ruts feel good,” Taehyung said, smirking.

“You know it’s nothing compared to having an omega,” I replied back, listening to another bang on the wall. “Shit, they’re going at it, huh?”

“Why do you think I’m in here?” Taehyung asked, making me lean up, supporting myself with one hand on his chest, my elbow in the mattress.

“Because you wanted to be with me?” I questioned, making him laugh.

“Sure, we’ll go with that,” He said, making me stand up and leave, him whining and following close behind. I was in a tank top and some panties from the night before, walking to the kitchen.

“Well, you can just go back to them, then,” I replied, making him whine some more.

“No, they’ll make me join,” He said, stringing out the word no in a whine.

“Is that a bad thing?” I asked, pouring a glass of orange juice and raising my eyebrow.

“They’ll make me bottom,” He grumbled out, sitting across from me at the island, crossing his arms and pouting, making me almost choke.

“Really?” I asked, laughing.

“It’s not funny!” He whined, kicking his feet.

“Alright, not funny,” I replied, chuckling and reaching over, scratching behind his ear. I looked at the clock and noticed it was past lunch, making me raise my eyebrows in surprise.

Yoongi and Hoseok came in with nothing but boxer shorts on. Yoongi still seemed to be hard through it, and both of them were very sweaty. Yoongi came over, hugging me from behind, licking my neck softly, tail flicking.

“You didn’t have enough of banging up the walls,” I asked, a light blush forming on Hoseok’s face.

“I want you,” He purred out, making me turn around. He pressed himself further to me, groaning slightly.

“Sorry, baby, but no. Why not Tae?” I asked, listening to Taehyung grumble behind me.

“Why not you?” He asked, going right back to my neck. I could feel him sucking a hickey into it, making me bite back a groan.

“Yoongi, I’m just not up for it today. If it was just me, you, and Tae, I’d help you out, but it’s not,” I said, making him groan in annoyance and walk away, sitting down. He whimpered slightly, laying his head on the island. I filled up a glass of milk, setting it in front of him.

“So, how was it?” I asked Hoseok, who was wide eyed in innocence.

“What do you mean?” He questioned, not looking in my eyes.

“You’re acting just like Taehyung did when he first did it with Yoongi,” I said, giggling, causing both the dog hybrids to blush.

“Hey! Don’t rat me out,” Taehyung said, pouting.

“She’s right,” Yoongi grumbled, looking up. “but you should’ve seen Y/N when she first helped me out.”

“This was not supposed to switch on me,” I warned, shaking my finger at him, making him smirk before putting his head back down.

“There’s a lot of love here,” Hoseok said, smiling softly. “This is so nice….”

“Well, you’re apart of that love now, Hobi,” I said, leaning over and pecking his lips, making him smile bright. “Now, you two need to wash up.”

A strong tension filled the room, Yoongi snapping his head up and gritting his teeth, the other two wide eyed. I looked between them, slightly confused. Taehyung physically gulped as I listened to the front door opening.

I smiled big, Namjoon revealing himself as I ran and hugged him hello. My eyes widened as Jungkook and Jimin came from behind him, eyes also wide as they landed on Yoongi. I looked back at Yoongi, whose eyes were now dilated, eyeing the two.

“Fuck,” I said, turning around and walking over, blocking Yoongi’s eyes from the omega. “Shower, now. A cold one too.”

“But—” He started, whining a little before I put a hand on my hip, pointing.

“Now, Min Yoongi,” I said, making him whimper and walk away. “You too, Hobi.”

“Why me?!” He questioned, wide eyed.

“You stink,” Taehyung said, chuckling as the other glared.

“Fine,” He grumbled, walking away.

“Bad timing,” Namjoon said, pursing his lips and nodding. I turned around, an amused smile on my face.

“You think?” I asked, walking over. I hugged Jungkook and Jimin softly, making them smile bright at me.

“We missed you, Y/N,” Jimin said.

“Are you feeling better?” Jungkook asked, making me chuckle.

“Yes, don’t you boys worry,” I said, looking at Namjoon with a furrowed brow and smiling. “What’s this, Joonie?”

“Overcrowding. They decided they wanted to be the ones to come over,” He said, shrugging. He pecked my lips, walking over to the fridge and getting out a leftover sandwich. I looked back at the boys, who had slight blushes. They were looking me up and down, and I forgot I was only in panties.

“Oh, this is fantastic,” I mumbled sarcastically, walking over and sitting next to Taehyung, hiding my body the best I can. “Well, you boys are welcome here.”

“You’re staying here?” Taehyung asked, eyeing them as they came over, sitting down. Jungkook nodded, looking at him with soft eyes. “Alright, welcome.”

“Thanks,” Jungkook said, smiling softly.

“Yoongi’s in his rut right now, so you’ll have to lock the door at night until it’s over,” Namjoon said, chuckling at their wide eyes. “Don’t worry, he won’t do anything, just better safe than sorry. Especially with Jimin here.”

“Why?” He asked, making me lean and look at him.

“He’s never had an Omega. Just a bunch of Alphas or dominant personalities,” I said, smirking at Namjoon, who winked as he bit his sandwich.

“Wait, you all have—” Jungkook started, a blush creeping up his neck as Taehyung look at him.

“Yes, moving on,” Taehyung said, making me smack his chest as he looked at me, glaring softly. I chuckled, making him smile a little before looking away.

“Y/N, can we talk in our office? Please?” Namjoon asked, turning all too serious. Taehyung whined a little, making me smile softly at him and nod.

“Sure, I’ll be there in a minute,” I replied, making him walk away.

“What’s that about?” Jimin asked, noticing the mood change. His tail flicked with curiosity while Jungkook’s was lying flat.

“Namjoon and Y/N only talk about serious stuff when in their office,” Taehyung explained, looking at the French doors across the way. “It’s the only place we aren’t allowed inside of.”

“Taehyung, I think I know what it’s about,” I said, standing up and kissing the top of his head. “Don’t worry too much. Keep these two company, maybe show them their room.”

I stood up, walking to the doors and going inside. Namjoon looked sullen, which is something I wasn’t expecting. I shut the doors, looking at him lean against the front of his desk, sitting slightly on it, his hands helping hold him up as he gripped the desk on both sides, looking down. I walked over, wrapping my arms around his waist, staring at him in concern.

“Hey, what’s up?” I questioned, furrowing my brow in concern.

“So, you know how we talked about Jin?” He asked, voice deep with sadness.

“Yeah, of course,” I said, heart racing a bit. “We’d each have two, I have Yoongi and Hoseok, and you’d have Taehyung and Jin. He’s a perfect match for us.”

“Y/N,” He said, finally looking at me.

“Namjoon, what? Is he okay?” I asked, concern filling my voice.

“Yes, of course,” He said, frowning. “Yeobo, he’s been adopted….”


	9. Chapter 9

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,440

“What?” I said, eyes hardening at his face.

“They took him today…. Their background checked out and they were very sweet,” Namjoon said, smiling softly.

“You did an adoption without me?” I asked, mouth gaping slightly. “We’re supposed to do that together.”

“Y/N,” He mumbled, stepping closer, but I stepped back, hurt filling his features at the action.

“You adopted out a hybrid that we were going to adopt and didn’t give me a chance to tell him goodbye?” I shouted, holding my heart to my chest.

“Jin was excited, and I gave him our phone numbers,” Namjoon replied, putting on a hard exterior.

“Namjoon!” I shouted, stepping closer to the door. “It’s one thing to do an adoption without me, but another to adopt a hybrid that we loved without me.”

“Y/N,” He warned, eyeing me. “You’re not being fair.”

“I know, but I think you can understand my anger!” I shouted again, eyes wide. I could feel the sadness creeping into my veins. “I understand that another person wanted him, that’s wonderful, but I at least wanted to say goodbye.”

Before he could speak again, I walked out the door. There stood all the boys, eyes wide. Even Yoongi seemed calmer than that morning, but he seemed to be having some inner turmoil with his rut. I ignored them, storming up to my bedroom and slamming the door.

I sat on the bed, tears streaming down my face. I was acting irrational, I knew that, but I didn’t even get to say goodbye…. I put my face in my hands, crying into them when I heard the door open slowly. I didn’t move, just kept my head in my hands, until I felt arms around my waist.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Namjoon whispered, kissing the top of my head. “They were pretty persistent.”

“I’m sorry for yelling,” I choked out, hugging around his waist. I laid my head against his chest, looking at the door to see Jimin and Jungkook standing there, frowning at me.

“Y/N…?” Jimin whispered, making Namjoon turn his head to them as I sat up. “I’m sorry Jin left…. Maybe… you could adopt us…?”

“We’re good hybrids, we promise,” Jungkook replied, wide eyed. “I know we’re only here temporarily… but maybe….”

“Maybe we can make you happy?” Jimin asked, tail twitching a little. “You only wanted one… we know that, but maybe two will make you happier…?”

I moved my head to the side, watching how nervous they were. Namjoon was frozen, not knowing what to say or do. We had only known Jungkook and Jimin for a few days, and we knew Jin for almost two weeks.

“That’s sweet of you boys,” Namjoon said, making me look at him, furrowing my brow. “How about we cut a deal. Since you’re both staying with us, we’ll get to see how you act and react with all of us, especially the other hybrids. If it’s all good, and you aren’t adopted in, say, three weeks? We’ll adopt you both.”

They both cheered, running in and hugging us. Jimin hugged me while Jungkook took Namjoon before switching off. I was so surprised at Namjoon’s comment that I couldn’t really say anything. Once the two ran out, running downstairs, I just stared at a smirking Namjoon.

“What happened to no more than four?” I asked, making him chuckle.

“Well, three weeks is the average a hybrid stays with us. They’re both really energetic and I’m sure a college kid would love both a cat and dog hybrid, especially since they get along so well,” He replied, smiling at me.

“And if they don’t get adopted?” I asked, smiling.

“Then I guess we’ll have to make our family a little bigger,” He whispered, pecking my lips. “Unfortunately, I have to get back to work…. How are you feeling?”

He stood up, taking my hand and walking with me downstairs as I sniffled, wiping my eyes with my free hand. We reached the front door and saw Hoseok, Jungkook, and Jimin in the living room, watching us.

“Better, my head isn’t as painful as before,” I replied, frowning.

“I know you’re sad,” He whispered, pressing his forehead to my own. “I’ll bring home takeout, we can just have a night to ourselves, hmm?”

“Alright, Joonie. I love you,” I whispered back, pecking his lips. He smiled once I pulled away, this time pecking my own lips.

“Love you too, Yeobo,” He said, opening the front door. “See you boys later.”

“Bye, Joonie!” Hoseok shouted, smiling bright.

Namjoon left and I walked over to the couch, plopping down and rubbing my face. I felt someone latch themselves onto me, hugging around my waist and burying his face into my shoulder, a soft purr erupting through his throat.

“Well, mister clingy, are you alright?” I asked, wrapping my arm around him. Jimin smiled up at me, nodding.

“Just happy,” He said, his ears twitching as he snuggled back into me.

I heard a very soft growl, looking at Hoseok who was glaring and pouting, crossing his arms. To my surprise, Jimin only smirked at him, snuggling closer to me, making me chuckle and shake my head.

“Boys, there’s plenty of me to go around,” I said, making Hoseok pout more. “Hey, where’s Taehyung and Yoongi?”

“Oh, they went upstairs,” Jungkook said, laughing. He seemed more confident than before. “Yoongi said he needed Tae in that very moment, and they left.”

“About time,” Hoseok said, rolling his eyes. “Gives me a break.”

“Oh, like yours isn’t worse,” I said, making him blush softly.

“Feels good to be a Beta,” Jungkook said, tail wagging as he put his hands behind his head, smirking.

“Lucky…” Hoseok and Jimin said at the same time, making them both glare at each other as Jungkook and I laughed.

“Come on, Hobi, be nice,” I warned, standing up and unlatching Jimin, walking over and kissing Hoseok’s lips, making him hold my head to deepen it before pulling away and smirking at Jimin, who only glared at us.

“Hoseok,” I warned, raising an eyebrow. “You two need to get along. You both have a lot in common, actually.”

“Like what?” He questioned, ears twitching in curiosity. Jimin seemed to lighten up, listening carefully.

“Well, Namjoon sent me a picture of his report. Turns out a hobby of his is dancing,” I said, making them both stand up, wide eyed.

“You like to dance?” Hoseok asked, tail wagging fast, ears perked up. Jimin’s was the same, but his tail was just twitching a little.

“Yeah! You do to?” Jimin said. I rolled my eyes, walking away to the kitchen, Jungkook carefully following me.

“Y/N?” He questioned, biting his lip as I looked at him with concern. “Did Namjoon really mean it? Adopting us, I mean.”

“Kookie,” I whispered, making his tail wag a little as he smiled softly. “Is that a good name?”

“Namjoon has been calling me it,” He said, making me chuckle and shake my head. I definitely had to talk to him about that.

“Well, Kookie,” I said, smiling softly. “Of course he meant it. We already really like you both, we just need to make sure the others do too.”

“Thank you,” He said, smiling. I smiled back, nodding. I turned and got a glass of water before frowning, looking at Jungkook again, who moved his head to the side curiously.

“Jimin’s an Omega, right?” I asked, making him nod. “When’s his heat?”

“Oh, it’s the last week of the month. He just gets really clingy and whiny…” Jungkook said, frowning.

“So, his is right after Hoseok’s…. That’s great,” I mumbled, shaking my head. “Alpha’s only have it every three months while Omegas every two… right?”

“Right,” He said, nodding. “But don’t worry, I take care of his heats.” I raised my eyebrows in surprise, pursing my lips and nodding.

“So, you two are sort of a thing?” I asked, making him scoff.

“You’re one to judge,” He replied, making me chuckle as he smiled, tail wagging.

“You’re not wrong. Well, I’m glad,” I said, smiling.

Jungkook smiled back, nodding before going back to the living room. I smiled downwards, actually hoping the two wouldn’t get adopted. I’d love to have them here, and it made me excited that Namjoon was okay with it… but I couldn’t help but think about Jin. I felt like we were forgetting him too fast, replacing him with the two hybrids. I knew it wasn’t true, but Jin’s name revolved around my head, making me think hard about him. I hope he has a good, wonderful home, like he deserves….


	10. Chapter 10

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,559

It’s been a few days since Jungkook and Jimin came to us. Namjoon and I still haven’t told Yoongi, Hoseok, and Taehyung about possibly adopting them yet, but they seem to tolerate each other. They growl and glare every now and then, but out of territory and jealousy.

The pain from my head had completely gone away, and I’ve been back at work for a few days. Namjoon is very protective over me, but it’ll subside eventually. We were in the office, filing some paperwork, while the rest of the boys were in the playroom. Yoongi’s rut ended just this morning, so he was allowed around others again. I smirked, looking at Namjoon, who raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, my love?” He asked, looking at me through his glasses.

“I forgot to ask you,” I said, biting my lip and crossing my arms. “I thought giving the hybrids nicknames made us attached?”

“You’re right,” He replied, chuckling. “What’s your point?”

“Kookie?” I questioned, making him blush a little, the smile disappearing. I chuckled, standing up and going to sit on his lap, crossing my legs and wrapping my arms around his neck, while his own went around my waist.

“You are adorable, Mr. Kim,” I said, gently kissing his lips. He chuckled, pulling away.

“As are you, Mrs. Kim,” He whispered, kissing me once more. I deepened it, loving how close I was to him. It felt like it’s been forever since we were any sort of intimate, and I found myself craving him.

Just as his hands started sliding up my back, our walkie talkie went off, someone asking our names. Namjoon pulled away from me, grabbing it, making me groan and rest my forehead to his shoulder. He laughed, kissing the side of my head.

“We have this weekend, baby. I promise, I’ll make it up to you,” He said, his voice slightly raspy.

“Alright,” I groaned, pouting as I looked at his face.

“What’s up?” He said into the talkie.

“There’s about to be a fight! The playroom, some hybrid started picking on Jimin, Jungkook is staring them down. I need backup,” The man said very fast, making us wide eyed.

“On our way,” Namjoon said, making me jump up and run out the door, Namjoon close behind.

We ran through the halls, running as fast as we could. When we arrived to the playroom, walking in, the worker stood in shock, watching the scene. Namjoon and I froze, watching as a tear faced Jimin hid behind a tall, broad Jungkook. The hybrids he was staring down were the ones that picked on Hoseok all the time, when he still lived here.

Namjoon stepped forward, about to break it up, when I stopped him, eyes wide. I watched Yoongi and Taehyung walk over, tails twitching and ears flat. Hoseok followed suit, a new emotion on his face that we’ve never seen before… anger.

“Wait, let’s see how this plays out,” I whispered, making him step back with me.

“One wrong move, we’re going over,” Namjoon whispered back, making me nod.

I watched Hoseok and Yoongi stand in front of Jungkook, arms crossed. Taehyung went straight to Jimin, hugging him, making the feline wrap his arms around Taehyung, crying softly. Jungkook was surprised, watching the two Alpha’s protect him.

“Back off,” Yoongi growled, eyes dilating in anger. Hoseok flashed his canines, squinting his eyes threateningly.

“Oh, you’re all big and bad now that you have a family?” The hybrid said, making my grit my teeth.

“Look where you are,” Hoseok retorted, making me hide a smirk. “I have a family, a warm bed, friends. You’re here.”

The hybrid whined a bit, ears flattening as he stepped back, another hybrid stepping forward, getting in Hoseok’s face, growling lightly.

“You mutt,” He growled.

It took me a moment to recognize the kinds of hybrids they were. They belong to our exotic wing, which contains hybrids such as tigers, birds, even a crocodile. The exotics went to homes quicker than cats and dogs, because they were… well, more exotic. They had big heads in our shelter.

Yoongi shoved him back, hissing at him. The new hybrid lifted his fist, swinging, but Jungkook reached over them, grabbing it, surprising the exotic.

“Like the cat said,” Jungkook growled, stepping in front of the two, growling. “Back. Off.”

“Hey!” I shouted, making them all turn to me. Jungkook quickly dropped his hand, eyes wide in fear. He went to Jimin, who was still hugging Taehyung with all his might. “All of you, to your rooms,” I pointed to my boys, squinting my eyes. “You five, with me. Now.”

The exotics smirked, making Namjoon glare at them, telling them that playtime was revoked for a few days, making my boys smirk at them this time as they groaned. I walked to my office, pausing as I walked by Jin’s room. It had a new hybrid in it, but I still half expected to see Jin peering through the window.

I continued to walk, arriving to the office as Jungkook whined softly. Yoongi smirked at me as I turned around, my mood lightening. Jungkook dropped to his knees in front of me, clasping his hands together, tail flat along with his ears. He was crying, which surprised me further.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N, please don’t get rid of us,” He begged, making my heart break.

“It’s my fault,” Jimin begged, letting go of Taehyung and staring at me with wide, fearful eyes. “Please, I’m so sorry.”

“Boys,” I said, watching Namjoon walk in, looking just as surprised. I lifted Jungkook up, placing my hands on his cheeks, wiping his tears. “You aren’t in trouble.”

“They know we were all defending Jimin,” Yoongi whispered, eyes soft at the two.

“Those hybrids have a thing with picking fights…. The same thing happened to me,” Hoseok said, nodding. Jimin looked at him surprised, wiping his tears with the back of his hands.

“But you’re an Alpha?” Jimin questioned, mouth gaping.

“An Alpha with a soft heart,” Namjoon said, placing his hand on Hoseok’s cheek lovingly, nodding.

“They’re just trouble makers,” I growled, shaking my head and glaring. “They just never learn.”

“So, you’re not getting rid of us?” Jungkook asked, hesitating.

“Of course not,” Namjoon said, smiling softly.

“Oh, thank you,” Jungkook said, wrapping his arms around Namjoon, Jimin following. I saw the other three hybrids smile, nodding to each other. I couldn’t help but smile too, deciding to talk to the boys tonight about adopting them. I only hoped they’d be okay with it….

“You what?!” Taehyung shouted, standing up.

It was evening, and Jimin and Jungkook were sent to their rooms so Namjoon and I could talk to the boys about adopting them. Turns out, they weren’t as happy about it as we may have thought….

“We think they’re a good match,” Namjoon said, rubbing his chin. “We gave them three weeks, but you three proved today that you liked them.”

“Protecting and liking them are two completely different things,” Yoongi growled, pouting in the chair. Hoseok seemed the calmest, slowly seething in his head as Taehyung paced behind them.

“They’ll take all your time,” Hoseok said, pouting.

“Not to mention that I’ll no longer be the youngest!” Taehyung shouted, frowning. “I’ve always been the youngest….”

“Okay, boys, listen to me,” I said, leaning forward. I looked to the stairs, seeing two heads disappear behind the wall. I looked back at the three, sighing. “You get to decide if you want to add them to our family, this is your home too… but I want you to remember when you were strays, or in the shelter… and how you felt. Especially you, Hoseok.”

“Why do you have to do this to me?” Hoseok whined, making Namjoon chuckle.

“I also want to mention that Jungkook is a beta, Tae…. You two can help each other out,” He said, making Taehyung frown.

“And, Jimin’s an Omega,” I said, looking at Yoongi, than Hoseok. “You know you want to protect him, it’s in your instinct.”

“Remind us we’re part animal why don’t you…” Yoongi grumbled, making me roll my eyes.

“Oh, come on, you are part animal!” I exclaimed, laughing.

“Why don’t we think about it…?” Taehyung asked, sitting back down. “They aren’t too bad…. They like to play video games.”

“And dance,” Hoseok said, wagging his tail with a small smile.

“I guess it’d be nice to have another cat around,” Yoongi mumbled, making me nod and smile bright.

“Okay! You’ll think about it, good,” I said.

Jungkook and Jimin appeared, Jungkook hugging Taehyung as Jimin hugged Yoongi, whose eyes widened. Hoseok pouted, feeling alone, so Jungkook ran and hugged him too, making me laugh. My phone went off, and I looked to see an unknown number.

“Joonie, do you know this number?” I asked, making him furrow his brow and shake his head.

“Not a clue,” He replied, making me bite my lip before answering it.

“Hello?” I asked, listening to soft breathing on the other end. My heart sunk as my eyes widened a bit. “Who is this?”

“Y/N,” A raspy, dried out voice erupted through the phone, barely above a whisper. “Please… help… me….”

The line went dead, making me cover my mouth in shock. It was the hybrid we came to love…. It was Jin….


	11. Chapter 11

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,142

I could practically feel my heart sink as I was frozen, eyes wide and phone still to my ear. Yoongi was just as wide eyed, obviously hearing the whole conversation with his skilled cat ears, along with Jimin, who frowned.

“That sounded like Jin…?” Jimin questioned, looking confused.

“What? What happened?” Namjoon asked, concern filling his features.

“He sounded like he hadn’t drank water in days,” I said, tears threatening to fall as I put the phone down and uncovered my mouth.

“There were people in the background,” Yoongi mumbled, furrowing his brow.

“What? I didn’t hear them…?” I questioned, making him shake his head.

“You wouldn’t of, they were distant, I could barely catch up on them,” Yoongi mumbled.

“Joonie, who did you adopt him out to?” I asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

“This very nice couple, their background checks were fine,” He said, squinting his eyes at the ground. “This doesn’t make sense.”

“Well, we have to help him,” I exclaimed, standing up, but Hoseok grabbed my hand.

“Jagiya, no,” He said, frowning.

“Why not?” I asked, a little too aggressive.

“You don’t know where he is,” Namjoon said, sighing. “We’re no help to anyone if we just wonder everywhere. Plus, it’s late, we all need sleep.”

“But Jin is suffering,” I choked out, tears spilling down my cheeks.

“He’s strong,” Taehyung said, making Jungkook nod.

“He told Jimin and I his back story, he’s been through a lot. This isn’t anything he couldn’t handle for a short while,” Jungkook said, frowning at me.

“Baby, let’s go to bed. We’ll worry about this in the morning,” Namjoon whispered, standing up and hugging me, letting me cry.

“How can I sleep?” I asked, Jimin brightening up a little.

“I’m a great cuddler!” He exclaimed, causing glares from Yoongi and Taehyung, making him to whimper a little. “So I’ve heard….”

“How about we all sleep in the living room tonight, huh?” Namjoon asked me, making me sigh and nod.

“I’ll get the blankets!” Hoseok shouted, running off.

“I’ll get the pillows!” Taehyung said, running in a different direction. Yoongi stood up, walking over and hugging me tight, kissing the top of my head.

“I know you care about him. You’re too kind not to,” He whispered, making me sigh in his chest as Namjoon walked off with Hoseok, Jungkook, and Jimin.

“I just hope he’s okay,” I whispered back, frowning. This was going to be a long night.

I was sat in my office, going through Jin’s file. I didn’t sleep at all last night and came to the shelter early to start looking up stuff. I went on my laptop, looking up the family that owned Jin before, biting my lip. They were rich… in fact, the dad was a CEO of a convenience store brand…. I groaned, leaning back and biting my pen. I looked at the picture of Jin and the two people who adopted him.

We like to take pictures of our hybrids and their new owners to remember them, and to prove to other hybrids that there’s a chance of getting adopted. Jin looked so happy, but there was a small sadness behind his eyes.

“Yeobo,” A deep voice said, making me look up fast. A sleepy Namjoon stumbled in, coming over and forcing my chair out, sitting on my lap and cuddling into my neck, making me huff at the weight and chuckle.

“Okay, clingy boy, hello,” I said, pecking his head. “You’re here early.”

“I should say the same about you,” He mumbled, pecking my neck.

“Joonie?” Taehyung asked from the door, Yoongi snickering with Hoseok. Jungkook and Jimin seemed just as surprised as Namjoon stumbled off my lap, wide eyed and red cheeked, straightening his outfit, making me giggle.

“Oh, stop, we all know you’re a baby boy for her,” Yoongi scoffed, walking over to the cot and laying down, covering his eyes with his arm.

“I didn’t,” Taehyung squeaked, still wide eyed.

“Oh, come on, you had to of heard them on some nights?” Yoongi asked, leaning up and raising an eyebrow. “He’s totally submissive.”

“Okay, we’re changing the subject,” Namjoon groaned, sitting in his chair and laying his head on the desk.

“Is it illegal to show up to someone’s house, uninvited?” I asked, looking back at the website.

“What?” Namjoon asked, wide eyed.

“Not if you have a gift basket in apology,” Hoseok said, smirking, knowing my plan.

“Good idea, Hobi,” I said, smiling.

“Woah, wait,” Namjoon said, looking at my computer. “You are not seriously planning on visiting Jin’s old family.”

“I have reason to believe they have Jin,” I said, looking up at him as he frowned.

“How do you know?” He questioned.

“The voices did sound similar to the dad,” Yoongi mumbled, sitting up. “but I’m not a hundred percent sure….”

“So, you think the family that adopted him sold Jin to them?” Namjoon asked, frowning.

“Baby, it’s not your fault,” I whispered, putting my hand on his cheek.

“It kind of is,” Namjoon replied, shaking his head. “It can’t hurt, visiting them. Just apologize for Jin and give them a fruit basket, check out the place.”

“Okay, we should go today,” I said, standing up.

“Here’s the plan,” Namjoon started, letting the boys come in closer. “The only one coming with us is Jungkook.”

“What?” Yoongi and Hoseok said at the same time, Taehyung whining. Jimin just stared in surprise.

“What?” Jungkook asked, wide eyed. “Why me?”

“I see what you’re doing,” I told Namjoon, smirking. “You’re physically the strongest and fastest, you could run and get help if something goes wrong.”

“Ouch,” Taehyung mumbled, glaring at the ground.

“Well, if you didn’t sit around and play video games all day,” Namjoon said, smirking as he scoffed.

“Boys, focus,” I said, making them nod. “We have no idea if they even have Jin, but if they do, we don’t know how they got him.”

“The owners just gave him to them, I bet,” Hoseok growled.

“They’re rich, it makes sense,” Jungkook replied, nodding. “Pay them for him.”

“They tried that with you,” Yoongi said, sighing.

“Wait…” Jimin mumbled, pointing to the laptop. “Look up news articles, will you…?”

“Why?” Namjoon asked.

“I saw a strange news story yesterday, I’m just curious,” Jimin mumbled, coming around the desk to me. “And that photo, the owners look familiar….” He pointed to the file, making Namjoon frown. It was an extra picture of his original owners that we kept on file if they tried to adopt here again.

I furrowed my brow, nodding. I went and starting typing for local news reports. Jimin was next to me, leaning on the desk. I gulped, finding an article that was posted yesterday morning. I clicked it, the color draining from my face.

“Jagiya, what is it?” Yoongi asked, worried.

“They found two bodies in the Han River yesterday morning…” I said, looking at them and showing the screen. “It’s Jin’s owners.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,392

“Wait, who do you mean, the new or old owners?” Jungkook asked, confused.

“His old owners. They were the ones who tried to buy him back when we first got him,” I said, confused. “Then where’s Jin?”

“I think we need to go visit his new owners, the ones who adopted him a few days ago,” Namjoon mumbled, standing up. I stood up with him, looking at the boys.

“You stay here. Jungkook, come with us,” I said, making the others groan.

“Why him?” Hoseok whined, tail flattening.

“I told you why. We’ll be back soon, I promise. Yoongi, you’re in charge,” I said, causing more groaning as Yoongi smirked.

I hid a smile as I walked out with Jungkook, quickly walking outside and to the car, where Namjoon was waiting. What on earth was going on?

We arrived at the address, and all walked up, huge, fake smiles on our faces. When Namjoon knocked, a beautiful lady answered, only to have her face drop when she saw us, raising my suspicions. Namjoon eyed her, shaking her hand.

“Hello, ma’am. We’re just doing our home visit on Jin, the hybrid you adopted from us?” Namjoon said, flashing a quick smile.

“Jin? You do home visits…?” She mumbled, biting her lip.

“Yes ma’am,” I said, butting in. I held out my hand which she shook. “I’m Y/N, Namjoon’s wife and co-owner of the shelter. May we come in?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” She said, shutting the door slightly, biting her lip.

“How come?” Jungkook asked, gaining the attention of the woman, who scowled at him.

“You brought a mutt?” She blurted out, only to become bashful at Namjoon and my hard glare.

“Where’s Jin?” I asked, trying to hold the growl in my tone.

She hesitated, staring between us. Jungkook stood right behind us, glaring at the woman and arms crossed. This seemed to speed her up, a slight fear growing in her eyes.

“He’s at my mothers house! Visiting,” She said, making me chuckle.

“Well, I doubt that,” I said, making her scowl at me. “With how you reacted to Jungkook being here, you don’t like hybrids. So, I’ll ask again.” I got closer to her, glaring. “Where is Jin?”

“We sold him,” She blurted out, making me step back in surprise. She sighed, shaking her head. “My husband and I hate hybrids, not our thing, but a couple a men with tattoos came up, told us to go buy a hybrid named Jin, then hand him over.”

“And you just went with it?” Jungkook asked, horrified. “Are you crazy?”

“Shut it, mutt,” She glared, but I covered him so only his head peeked over me.

“Answer him,” Namjoon said, glaring hard.

“They were big men,” She countered, crossing her arms and getting cocky. “I couldn’t just say no. So we went in, bought him, and handed him over. The hybrid was terrified, seemed like he knew them. I don’t know what happened next, I left.”

“You left him to die!” Jungkook shouted, making me twist around and hold his arms.

“Calm down, Kookie,” I whispered, his glare breaking as he looked at me.

“What did the tattoos look like? Where were they placed?” Namjoon asked, making the woman think hard.

“On their neck, it was a skull in a cage? Kind of odd, but they had tattoos everywhere,” She said, and I felt my heart drop.

“Thank you for your time,” Namjoon said, turning around as Jungkook and I followed, but the woman stopped us.

“Hey, Jungkook is up for adoption, right?” She questioned, scowling. “My sister loves hybrids and has always wanted a husky.”

“Not a chance,” I shouted back, opening the door for Jungkook, letting him in before shutting it and getting in the front seat.

“What was that aggression?” Namjoon asked, quickly driving back to the shelter, no doubt to pick up the boys and take them home. “I mean, no chance she was getting him, but you were pretty angry.”

“Joonie,” I said, looking at him, trying to calm my racing heart. “I’m not loosing another one of our boys.”

I felt the atmosphere shift, Namjoon nodded, agreeing with my statement. I could hear Jungkook’s tail gently hit the seat, and I knew he had a small smile on his face. I think Namjoon and I decided to adopt the two in that moment, and we were both fine with it.

We picked up the boys, and I stayed silent the whole way home. They kept asking questions, and the only one who answered was Jungkook, but he never mentioned the tattoo. When we got home, I slowly got out, walking to the door and inside, sitting on the couch, tears threatening to spill over. The rest joined us, Namjoon sitting next to me, looking just as upset as me.

“They got rid of him…. Do you know to who?” Jimin whispered, sitting in front of me, resting his hands on my knees, tail twitching behind him and ears perked.

“She mentioned a tattoo, you both seemed to know it,” Jungkook said, doing the same as Jimin but to Namjoon. Yoongi, Hoseok, and Taehyung stood behind them, Yoongi and Taehyung’s faces draining in color as Hoseok stared in confusion.

“Was it…?” Yoongi mumbled, making me nod.

“A skull in a cage, right on their necks,” I mumbled, placing my face in my hands.

Taehyung squeaked out, sprinting away and up the stairs, causing more confused looks by all the hybrids except Yoongi, who scowled at the ground. Namjoon rubbed my back, standing up and going up the stairs, no doubt to talk to Taehyung. Yoongi and Hoseok sat on each side of me, Jungkook forcing Jimin over, who glared at him.

“What’s wrong…?” Hoseok whispered, staring at me.

“Is Tae okay?” Jungkook asked, looking at the stairs where Taehyung ran up.

“Boys, I’m going to tell you the story of how I met Namjoon and Taehyung,” I said, leaning back and frowning. “Namjoon and I met in college, going for the same dream. Saving hybrids, like you all. We started dating, and it was the best time of our lives, Yoongi even loved him, which was rare. When we got engaged is when he decided it was time for Yoongi and I to meet Taehyung, since he’d be a part of the family.”

“You didn’t meet him before?” Jimin asked, surprised. I smiled sadly, shaking my head.

“Tae wasn’t… ready. Namjoon adopted him right before they started college,” I said, biting my lip. “When we walked in, Yoongi’s hair stood up, he was anxious and angry. Taehyung was in the corner, hair up and crying, practically screaming, staring at us both with such big eyes. Namjoon had to take him to another room to calm him down.”

“He cried…?” Hoseok asked, wide eyed. “He’s such a happy pup.”

“He was broken,” Yoongi cut in, frowning. “Turns out, he was a part of an underground hybrid fighting ring. He got hurt a lot and had to heal on his own. He was locked in cages, barely fed. They purposely made him weak so he’d lose.” Yoongi growled, making me grip his hand.

“He fought other hybrids…?” Jimin asked, wide eyed.

“To survive, yes,” I replied, biting my lip. “It was really bad. Namjoon went undercover with a group of cops, he was friends with them, and they shut it down. Namjoon found Taehyung, and that’s how everything came to be.”

“He warmed up to Y/N first,” Yoongi mumbled, frowning. “It took a little longer with me because he was scared I’d hurt him.”

“What does it have to do with the tattoos?” Jungkook asked, realization hitting his features.

“Taehyung always talked about a tattoo with a skull in a cage, telling us it was their symbol to show who owned and ran it…” I whispered, shaking my head. “I think Jin’s owners were a part of it, Jin being a prized pet since they were so wealthy….”

“What are you saying?” Hoseok asked, wide eyed.

“I’m saying,” I started, sighing deeply. “I think Jin’s original owners had something to do with it, ripped them off or something, and they took Jin as a bargaining chip. Owners didn’t listen, so they were killed and now… I think he’s a part of the underground hybrid fighting ring….”


	13. Chapter 13

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3 **Physical aggression and assault, read with caution~**

**Word Count** : 1,593

“Alright, so what’s the plan?” Yoongi asked, turning all too serious. I eyed him, the other boys nodding.

“How are we gonna get Jin back?” Hoseok asked, making me sigh.

“Guys…” I mumbled, biting my lip. “I don’t know how to tell you this but… we can’t do anything.”

“What?” Hoseok asked, wide eyed.

“Why not?” Jungkook asked, frowning.

“The word underground,” I mumbled, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. “It’s an illegal ring that very few know about. Especially now since they went under the radar. No one will give that up….”

“There has to be something!” Jimin shouted, standing up fast, making me flinch and stare wide eyed. “We can’t just leave him.”

“We won’t,” Namjoon said, coming from upstairs and walking to us, crossing his arms. “Jin is apart of our family now. He’s seeking our help, and we want to help him. I’ll talk to the team, see if they can help us out.”

“Team?” Jungkook asked, frowning.

“They have a law enforcement team that strictly saves hybrids from fighting rings. They take them to the shelter when they’re rescued,” Yoongi explained.

“The same that saved Tae,” I said, looking at Namjoon and frowning. “Is he alright?”

“Wouldn’t let me in,” He mumbled, shaking his head. “It’s hitting him hard.”

“Let me try,” I said, standing up and walking up the stairs, straight to his room.

I knocked quietly, knowing the door was locked. I didn’t have to say a word, I knew he could smell me. I heard the door click, and I slowly opened it, peeking into the dark room. Taehyung was sniffing and shaking, sitting against his head board. I walked over, sitting next to him and hugging him, holding him tight.

“They will never hurt you again,” I promised, biting my lip.

“I know what Jin’s going through,” Taehyung mumbled, sniffing again.

“Let’s not think about that. Let’s think about how to get him back, huh?” I asked, making him look at me. “We’re no help to him if he cry and worry.”

“It’s just…” He started, shaking his head. “I’m so scared of them, Y/N…. I know you weren’t there when Joonie got me… but it’s a time that I want to forget.”

“I know, baby,” I whispered, kissing his forehead. “It’ll get better, I promise.”

It’s been a couple days since we last talked about Jin. Today, Namjoon was going to the team to sit and talk with them, they think they have a sort of lead after calling and telling them our situation. I made lunches for them all and decided to stay home.

“Why do you want all of us to go…?” Hoseok asked, scratching at his bulletproof vest. Jimin and Jungkook were the only two that seemed to be enjoying it, praising each other on how they looked.

“Because you all know how Jin smells. If they do have a lead and go out searching, you can all sniff him out,” I replied, chuckling at them.

“This should be a dogs duty,” Yoongi grumbled, scratching.

“I don’t want to leave you here alone,” Namjoon said, walking up to me and looking down, furrowing his brow.

“I’ll stay,” Taehyung said, stripping off his vest as Yoongi and Hoseok grumbled in complaint.

“Okay, fine,” I told Tae, chuckling as he clapped, running off. I looked back up at my husband, smiling. “Happy?”

“Extremely,” He replied, leaning down and kissing me, making me smile through it. I grabbed a fist full of his hair, tugging him away gently, making him eye me.

“Any of my boys get hurt, I’m coming after you, Mr. Kim,” I growled, making the other boys ooh at him. He chuckled as I released his hair, stepping away and rolling his eyes.

“Yes, Mrs. Kim,” He replied. “We’ll see you later tonight. We’re all meeting at the shelter for a few hours to go over some things, look at the map.”

“Okay, if we need you, we’ll take the path in the back to you,” I replied, smiling softly. “Be safe, guys.”

“You too, Jagiya,” Yoongi said, pecking my lips. Hoseok couldn’t help but copy him, making me laugh. Jungkook and Jimin, who still weren’t officially apart of the family, came and hugged me, walking out with a waving Namjoon.

After about an hour, Taehyung in his room, no doubt playing video games, I was cleaning up the house. I went upstairs and into the bathroom near the front of the house, spraying the window and washing it. It was small and filthy, making me groan as I wiped it down. A glint caught my eye, making me focus more on the outside.

A giant black van pulled into our driveway, making me pause. We lived out in the country, a few miles apart from neighbors, and I don’t think any packages would come today. Three large, muscular men got out, making me freeze up and stare at them. They looked around and nodded. They wore some tank tops, tattoos shining in the light. The only one I could see, however, was one that was a skull in a cage, placed smack dab on their necks.

I ducked down, quickly running to Taehyung’s room, carefully shutting the door. He stared in confusion as I shut his television off, panic seizing my body. A loud bang erupted from downstairs, and Taehyung went wide eyed. I knew he could smell them, and to my surprise, he growled, a protective stance taking over him.

“Tae, listen to me,” I begged, holding his face. “You need to get out of here.”

“Fuck that, no,” He growled quietly. We listened to the downstairs being trashed, door after door opening and searching. I shook my head.

“Don’t you dare fight with me on this, I’m not letting them take you,” I growled, making him scowl.

“So you expect me to let them take you?” He asked, making me nod.

“Take the path to the shelter, tell Namjoon who took me,” I whispered, flinching at glass breaking from downstairs.

“I’m not leaving you,” He growled.

“The police will look for a human rather than a hybrid,” I said quickly, trying to not let a panic attack settle in my bones. “Please Tae, you need to do this for me. They could take me to Jin.”

“Why are they here?” Taehyung whispered, a conclusion forming in his head.

“I think they know we’re looking for him… and that we’re getting too close to their turf,” I replied, taking a deep breath. “Take the balcony and crawl down. I’ll distract them.”

“Please, don’t,” Taehyung begged, holding me tight.

“I have to,” I replied, listening to them talk downstairs. “Go, we’ve run out of time. Just… be sure to find me.”

“I promise,” Taehyung whispered, kissing my lips.

I memorized his lips, the shape, the taste. I thought back to the kisses this morning from Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok. The hugs from Jungkook and Jimin. I tried burning them into my brain, knowing it’d be the only thing I had to hold on to. I pulled away, nodding at him and standing, walking to the door. I quietly opened it, making him go the opposite way from the stairs to mine and Namjoon’s room, pausing to look at me. I blew him a kiss, nodding my head.

I walked down the stairs, noticing two of them in the kitchen. I took the chance to try getting out the front door, but the third saw me, grabbing my hair and swinging me back, making me yelp in surprise. The other two had there attention on me, a small smirk on their faces.

“There you are,” One growled, making me glare.

I took the chance to kick him straight in the balls, making him squeak in pain. I could see the kitchen and the back door, but the second giant man grabbed me, throwing me over his shoulder. I kicked and screamed, slamming my fists onto his back. I felt so helpless, but this man was much stronger and bigger than me… I don’t stand a chance…. The third man was tying my feet with what felt like rope, the first still in pain on the ground.

I kept trying to wiggle free, looking out the back door to see Taehyung standing at the woods, next to the path, wide eyed and perplexed. I went wide eyed, shaking my head, desperately trying to jerk out of the mans grip. The third came around just as Taehyung took a step back toward the house, making me tense up.

“Run!” I screamed at the top of my lungs, the third staring in surprise before looking at the door, straight at Taehyung. Taehyung glared low before running into the woods.

“Shit! Shouldn’t we go after him?” The first asked, standing up.

“Too late. Besides, we got what we came for,” He growled, staring at me. I spit on him, making him wince and sigh, wiping it off.

“She’s feisty,” The first said, rubbing in between his legs and glaring. The pain would still be apparent, I used all my strength.

“Oh, they’ll like her,” The first growled, tying my hands, walking with the second who still held me to the van.

“You’ll never get away with this,” I said, strongly, making him get too close to my face, his breath rancid.

“Watch us,” He whispered, the second throwing me into the back, making me grunt in pain. The first got in with me, placing a bag over my head. This was not good….


	14. Bonus

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3 **Mentions of Panic Attacks, read with caution~**

**Word Count** : 1,144

Third Person POV

Taehyung ran through the edge of the woods, following the makeshift path to the Shelter. Being an Australian Shepherd Hybrid, he was very fast on his feet. The road below held the dark van that took Y/N, one of the loves of his life….

He kept watching it, running at full speed, desperately trying to see which way it turns into the city. He had the high ground, the road down the steep hill beside him. He watched the van stop at the stop sign, before turning right into traffic, the opposite way he was going.

Taehyung cursed under his breath, tears stinging his eyes as the air in his lungs disappeared. His heart fell into his stomach as he desperately tried to run faster.

Meanwhile, Namjoon was discussing the parameters of an abandoned building that was set on the opposite side of town. Jungkook and Jimin sat on the ground, playing thumb war, while Yoongi and Hoseok listened carefully, occasionally scratching under their vests.

“So, this has a deep basement?” Namjoon asked, eyeing the leader of their group.

“Yeah, in a pretty secure location. You wouldn’t be able to hear screaming,” The leader replied, making Jimin flinch and look wide eyed.

“Alright, when do we go?” Yoongi asked, eyeing the man.

“Probably in a few nights, we don’t want to bust down a door, especially if it’s just some homeless people,” The leader said.

They continued to talk, but Hoseok’s ears twitched, listening to a very light panting. He tried to ignore it, thinking it was just one of the hybrids upstairs, but the sound kept getting louder. Jungkook stood up quickly, staring at Hoseok as his own ears twitched. Dog hybrids have better hearing than the cats, so Jimin and Yoongi were confused.

The panting got closer, Jungkook and Hoseok going wide eyed. They smelled blood, and this caught the attention of Yoongi and Jimin, who turned to look at the door, Namjoon looking at the hybrids in concern.

“What is it?” Namjoon asked.

Just then, Taehyung ran through the door, tears of exhaustion and fear rolling down his cheeks. He couldn’t breathe, and he had a cut knee and a few cuts on his face. Yoongi was by him in a split second, talking him to a chair to sit down. Even though Taehyung was sitting and no longer running, he kept breathing funny, his voice making small sounds as he was wide eyed.

“He’s having a panic attack,” Jimin said, turning and running into the office, retrieving a bag and bringing it to him.

Taehyung took it quickly, breathing into it, trying to calm himself down. His head began to throb, and he felt like he could pass out, but he forced himself to stay awake. He had to warn them, he had to tell them Y/N was taken.

“Tae, what happened?” Namjoon asked, kneeling in front of him, eyes a little wide. “Where’s Y/N?”

“Why do you smell like smoke…?” Hoseok grumbled, making the others go a bit more wide eyed.

“Was there a fire?” Namjoon asked, a small panic in his voice.

“No, not fire smoke…” Jungkook said, furrowing his brow. “Nicotine.”

“Where’s Y/N?” Namjoon asked again, Taehyung finally calming his breathing enough to speak.

“I tried to stay with her, I really did. I’m so sorry, Joonie,” Taehyung begged, small whimpers escaping his lips. “She told me to run, she said that the police would more likely look for a human than a hybrid.”

“What do you mean?” Yoongi asked, a new-found anger rolling through his body. He sensed another anger, one that easily matched his own, and tried to hide the surprise when he looked at Jungkook, fists clenched.

“She said to crawl out the balcony in your room, run to you all. I didn’t want to, I wanted to stay with her, make her come with me, something!” Taehyung shouted, tears continuously streaming down his cheeks.

“Tae, who was there?” Namjoon asked, trying his hardest to stay calm, when on the inside his heart was breaking.

“Three large men pulled up in a dark van. They were buff, had tattoos all over their bodies,” Taehyung cried, shaking his head. “They had a skull in a cage tattoo on their neck.”

“They took her?” Jimin asked, wide eyed. “What do they want with her!”

“She came into my room, and that’s when I heard stuff breaking. They were tearing up the downstairs looking for her I guess. When they stopped to talk, that’s when we split up,” Taehyung cried, staring at Namjoon with sad and pained eyes. “Please, I tried so hard to stay. She didn’t want me to go back there. I stood at the woods and watched her fight them, watched them hit her.”

“What else happened?” Hoseok asked, crossing his arms.

“I tried to go back, really I did,” Taehyung said, not taking his eyes off Namjoon. “But she screamed at me to run, that’s when one looked at me.” A low growl rumbled in Taehyung’s throat as he looked down, clenching his hands into fists. “He had pale skin and was bald. Brown eyes, a little leaner than the others. He had a tattoo of his left arm that was… an octopus?” Taehyung looked at Namjoon, whose eyes told him everything. “What?”

“He’s the leader,” Namjoon whispered, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“We have to go now, get her back,” Jungkook said, turning to the large men who shook their heads. “Why the fuck not?!”

“Kookie,” Jimin said lightly, holding his hand. “We can’t when it’s light out.”

“It’ll risk too many lives,” Namjoon said, standing and looking at them. “Please tell me we can go tonight. We have a lead.”

“They turned right into traffic,” Taehyung abruptly said.

“That’s toward the building,” Hoseok said, looking at the large men.

“If none of you are going, I am,” Yoongi growled, his hair standing up with anger.

“Count me in,” Jungkook growled, crossing his arms, muscles tense and bulging.

“Please,” Namjoon whispered, staring at the leader. “She’s my wife….”

“Alright, boys, let’s talk to law enforcement, tell them a woman has been kidnapped and we’re staging a rescue mission tonight,” The leader told them, before turning and putting a hand on Namjoon’s shoulder. “We’ll get her back, I promise.”

The team left, and Namjoon turned to look at Taehyung, whose face was in his hands, small sobs coming from his shaking body.

“It’s all my fault…” He chanted, over and over again, making Namjoon’s heart break.

He grabbed his arm gently, making him stand and wrapping his arms around him, Taehyung now crying into his shoulder. The others came around, hugging them, small sniffles coming from each of the men.

“It’s not your fault, Tae,” Namjoon whispered, kissing the side of his head. “I promise you, we’re getting her back tonight.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3 **VIOLENT CHAPTER AHEAD Including Blood, Cigarette Burns, Physical Abuse, Slight Torture?, Please read with caution~ <3**

**Word Count** : 1,124

I tried my hardest to feel the turns, and try to guess where we were going, but I’m sure they made a few turns that were unnecessary. These guys were smart, and it only made me think they had a big reason as to why they took me, but for what, I didn’t understand.

I felt the car stop, and the men get out, opening the back doors. Someone grabbed me, flinging me over their shoulder and walking. I focused on what I heard, and what I could smell. It was dusty, smoky even, and the smell of something like iron? I had smelled this before, but I couldn’t think of what it was.

We walked down some stairs, and it got darker the further we got, I could see the light change through the bag on my head. I heard a door open, and we walked inside. There were moans and groans all around, some screaming too, and I couldn’t help but feel scared.

I listened carefully to the whimpering, the crying, my heart breaking. There was another door opened, and we walked inside. I heard a small, weak gasp as the man put me onto what felt similar to a hook. My hands were still bound, and the hook went just between them, through the rope. He untied my feet, taking the bag off my head.

My eyes adjusted to the room, and when I looked around, there was a red liquid that was found in a bunch of spots. I now understood what the iron smell was…. The man smirked at me, taking a moment to slap me across my face.

I winced, not making a sound, but looking at him slowly, glaring. He chuckled, walking out. I heard a soft whimper and looked around the room. Just behind me, in the corner, a hybrid was bound, his filthy white ears twitching.

“Jin!” I exclaimed, trying to kick my legs to get off the hook. I was hanging, and my feet couldn’t hit the ground.

“Shh, not so loud,” He begged. I listened to him inch across the ground, so he was in the corner in front of me.

I shouldn’t have been surprised with his appearance, but I was. His normally white ears and tail were now dark with soot, tangles very apparent in his tail. One of his ears was clipped at the tip of it, and it looked infected. He had bruises all over his body and was just in his underwear. They were dehumanizing him…. What made everything worse was he had burn marks all over him, in perfect circles, like cigarettes….

“Oh, Jin,” I whispered, slumping on the hook.

“No, it’s okay, I’m okay,” He whispered back, taking a deep breath. “God, I’m so happy to see you….”

“Jin, how did you get here…?” I asked softly, looking around the small room.

“The people who adopted me, they just handed me to them. They blindfolded me, took me here days ago… I think? How long has it been? I haven’t been out in so long….”

“Oh, Jin,” I repeated, shaking my head.

“No, please,” He begged, staring at me with wide eyes. “All I know is that my owners came, tried to get me back…. It was just the man, but they wanted more money than I’m worth…. He refused, and they shot him. Didn’t even give him a chance….”

“That’s why they’re dead…” I whispered, shaking my head.

“The brought the female Persian here, I tried to stop them,” He whispered, shaking his head. “She couldn’t take the pain….”

“Is she dead…?” I asked, wide eyed. He nodded, frowning. “Jin, do you know why they want me?”

Before I could answer, the three men from before walked in, Jin going incredibly silent. The man who talked to me, the one who seems like the leader, held a knife in his hand. He came over, cutting my shirt in half, right up the middle, exposing my skin. I didn’t make a sound, I refused to give him the satisfaction.

“You’re a tough one,” He said with a gravelly voice. “We’ll see how long you’ll last.”

“Leave her alone,” Jin growled, making me stare at him, wide eyed.

“That’s why you’re here, actually,” The man said, turning and smirking at him. “Such a good kitty,” He cooed, making Jin glare.

“Who are you?” I asked, making him look at me.

“You can call me Fang,” He said, smirking.

“How original,” I mumbled, glaring. “What do you want from me?”

“Oh, we can’t give in to you so easily,” He said, taking out a cigarette and placing it in his mouth, lighting it. He took a big huff, taking it away and blowing out smoke into my face, making me cough.

“Why not?” I asked between coughs, making his smile grow.

“Because you won’t tell us anything unless you’re desperate,” He replied, taking the cigarette and putting it to my chest, making me gasp in pain.

He left it there for a few seconds, making me kick my feet and groan in pain. When he took it off, he just moved it to another spot, tears brimming my eyes. Jin was screaming at him, trying desperately to get out of his bounds with no use. He did it a few more times across my chest, before putting it on the ground and stomping it out.

He had brass knuckles, and before I could process anything, he punched me in the gut, making me lurch forward. Jin continued to scream and cry, but I couldn’t hear much. He did this a second time, and I could feel bruises bubble up.

“You have a long way, huh?” He asked, smirking. “Not even a peep.”

“What do you want?” I choked out, coughing hard.

“Well, if I’m right, your husband will be looking for you,” He said, rubbing his wrist. “Namjoon is a smart guy, I’ve run into him a few times with his team. You’ve, also, collected a few hybrids over some months, huh?”

“Fuck you,” I choked out, glaring. Saliva was filling my mouth, and I spit on the ground. There was blood in it, making me wince.

“You’re going to listen really carefully,” He said, walking up and holding my hips, getting into my face, his breath as rancid as ever. “I know you own that pretty little Shelter. You’ve got some fine hybrids, and some strong ones.”

“So what?” I growled, glaring at him.

“If you want to live,” He said, grinning. “I want you to give me that shelter, and all the hybrids you own. It’ll be nice to have Tae back, too. I’m sure Namjoon will give me everything, since you’re his pretty little wife.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3 **VIOLENT CHAPTER AHEAD Including Blood, Cigarette Burns, Physical Abuse, Mention of torture, Major Character Death???????, Please read with caution~ <3**

**Word Count** : 1,272

The torture that they did was inhumane, how could they do it? What felt like days was only some hours. They used anything from punching me to electrocution…. Cigarette burns covered my body, and I was desperately trying to hold my body up as to not let my shoulders dislocate.

The whole time, Jin would scream and cry, but I would never give the men time to go to him and do the same. I’d rather it be me…. By the time I could think about the hours I spent here, I was sure it was night time.

Another man walked in, a small smirk on his face. I could feel my face scrunch up from fear and exhaustion. I had already passed out twice from the pain, and my heart felt like it was on fire. He rubbed his hands together, that’s what I could see out of my one good eye.

Just as he raised his hand to punch me, the leader walked in, face a little too serious. The man turned around, making him nod and leave. Fang walked up, eyeing the state I was in, and I tried my best to avoid his gaze.

He unhooked me, and I crumpled to the ground, screaming in pain as my body hit the cement. Jin was staring at me, ears perked, like he heard something. I could see the hope in his eyes as he stared at me, heart breaking.

Fang knelt down, eyeing my crumpled form. I didn’t move, I couldn’t. My arms were incredibly sore, and it’s a wonder that my shoulder’s didn’t dislocate. Fang grabbed a fistful of my hair, making me hiss in pain as he made me look at him.

“Someone’s asking for you,” He cooed, not letting my hair go and dragging me, gripping Jin by his shirt and dragging him alongside me. I cried in agony, holding his wrists to ease the pain as he dragged us both.

I tried kicking, tears streaming down my bruised cheeks. I heard loud growls and angry gasps, and my heart froze at the sounds. I knew who it was, but I wanted them gone as soon as possible. Fang turned me, dropping me hard at the ground, making me grunt in pain.

I looked through my hair, staring at the boys in front of me. Jimin and Taehyung were staring at me with wide eyes, and I could practically feel their hearts break. Jungkook, Hoseok, and Yoongi had some looks on their faces that I had never seen before, ones that scared me. They were angry, so much so that their faces were a little red, and Hoseok and Jungkook were showing their fangs a bit.

Namjoon was incredibly calm, and he had our team behind him, guns at the ready. Namjoon was wearing a bullet proof vest like the rest of the boys, and it only slightly eased my worry, but I was angry.

“Get out,” I growled low, looking up at them through my eyelashes.

“Not happening,” Namjoon replied, not taking his eyes off Fang. “What do you want for them?”

“Them? Cute,” Fang said, smirking. “Jin stays, I just wanted to show you him, how he’s been doing.”

“Please, Joonie, leave,” I begged, using the last of my strength to stand.

They saw my cut shirt, along with the bruises and burns, which only made their emotions show more on their faces. A man grabbed my hair, yanking my head back, making Yoongi growl loud, stepping forward.

“No, Yoongi,” I begged, putting up my hand and wincing in pain. “Please, go away. They want you, they want the shelter.”

“You want our shelter for Y/N?” Namjoon asked, glaring.

“And your hybrids, of course,” Fang said, smirking. “Hello, Taehyung.”

I started to kick, elbowing the man in the stomach, causing him to drop me. I looked through my hair, watching the boys faces contort to fear, and then resolution. Yoongi was the first to take off his bulletproof vest, Hoseok following. Jungkook nodded to Taehyung and Jimin, doing the same, and Taehyung nodded back, taking his vest off, then Jimin.

“No,” I choked out, staring at them in a panic.

“And you’ll leave Y/N alone? And Namjoon?” Yoongi asked, crossing his arms.

“Min Yoongi, don’t you dare,” I growled, standing up. Fang rolled his eyes, grabbing me by the throat and lifting me, making the others freeze. I began to choke, gripping his wrist and trying to lift myself up to relieve my airway.

“Let the hybrids decide,” He growled, making me try to shake my head.

“I’ll… kill you,” I growled, spitting at him, making him throw me, my body hitting the ground with a sickly thud.

“Y/N, please, stop,” Jimin begged, tears rolling down his face.

“I’m not letting him take you,” I said back, too fast because I started to cough.

“No one’s taking anyone,” The leader of the team said, stepping forward. “You’re all surrounded. What are you going to do when you can’t leave?”

“What?” Fang growled, looking around. The other men were frozen in their spots.

“You didn’t think we would come without law enforcement, huh?” Namjoon asked, cockily. “You take our hybrids, you take us.” I watched Namjoon take off his vest, holding out his wrists. “Oh, but you don’t keep people, right?”

“You better run now,” Hoseok growled, glaring hard. “Before they come in.”

The men around dropped everything, booking it the other way. My heart soared as hope filled my every being. Fang chuckled, holding up his hands and taking a few steps back. Namjoon smirked, nodding to the team who dispersed to look for the rest of the hybrids.

“You’re smart, Namjoon,” Fang said, smirking. “But there’s one more thing.”

I watched him slowly pull out a gun and point it at me. I froze, staring wide eyed. The boys screamed as it went off, and I shut my eyes, only to not be hit. When I opened them, Jin was lying on the ground, blood coming out of his right shoulder, gasping in pain. I looked up at Fang, anger filling me as he grunted in anger, pointing it at Namjoon and firing.

I screamed, but I couldn’t hear anything. The bullet struck into Namjoon’s chest, making him topple over. I couldn’t see wear it hit him, was it in the heart? I couldn’t leave Jin…. I pressed my bound hands to his wound, tears streaming down my face. Jungkook was by me in an instant, Jin’s eyes fluttering as fear engulfed me. Jungkook untied my hands, replacing them with his own on Jin’s wound.

“Y/N, go to Joonie, Jimin and I have Jin,” He said, but to me, it was only a whisper. My ears were ringing, my entire body numb from what was going on.

I crawled over to Namjoon, tears streaming down my cheeks. He was alive, barely, Taehyung crying and holding his wound to stop the bleeding. I put my bloody hands on each side of his face, pressing my forehead to his. He gave a weak chuckle, shaking his head.

“You can’t leave me, Namjoon,” I begged. “Hang in there, medics are on the way.”

“Don’t cry, Mrs. Kim,” He choked out, making me look at him. “You know I’ll always be here….”

“Mr. Kim, you can’t die on me,” I begged, shaking my head. “Please, keep your eyes open, you’ll make it.”

“Take care of the boys…” He whispered, closing his eyes. “I love you….” Just like that, I felt an emptiness in my heart, one that left a large hole. He couldn’t be dead… could he?


	17. Chapter 17

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3 **Major Character Death???????, Please read with caution~ <3**

**Word Count** : 1,465

Everything became a blur, my vision going dizzy as I watched Namjoon close his eyes. I couldn’t hear much, but I felt someone drag me away from him. I saw men and women with machines and puffy outfits stand next to him, doing things that I couldn’t understand.

I got out of the man’s grip, whom I saw was Yoongi. I crawled over to Jin, whose eyes were closed as well. I gripped his face, tears streaming down my cheeks. Pain coursed through my body, matched with exhaustion, causing me to close my eyes just as I heard yelling, and a loud bang. 

When I woke up, there was a loud, annoying beeping sound. Something soft was next to me, a light weight on my stomach. I opened my eyes, wincing at the bright lights and attempting to adjust my eyes. Then, the lights went off, making a headache form from the sudden change.

My eyes adjusted quickly, landing on the form by the door. Yoongi was leaning against it, eyes red and puffy. Hoseok entered just behind him, staring at me with wide eyes. I moved my head to the side, spotting Jimin laying in bed with me, arm around my waist gently. Jungkook was in a chair next to him, hand on Jimin’s waist. They were both fast asleep.

I looked to my other side, seeing Taehyung cuddled across two chairs, a jacket over him as a blanket. I couldn’t help but smile softly, the feeling of safety washing over me… that is, until I remembered Namjoon and Jin.

“Yoongi,” I whispered, wide eyed. “Hobi….”

“Shh, Jagiya,” He said, walking over, tail swishing behind him. “They’re both in surgery….”

“How long has it been? How are you all in here?” I asked, furrowing my brow.

“Baby, you need rest,” Hoseok whispered, frowning and walking over next to me, just behind Yoongi. “It’s been 24 hours…. This hospital let us through, Tae and Kookie about took down the guards who tried to stop us….”

“Yoongi,” I whispered, fresh tears welling into my eyes.

“Shh, calm down,” Yoongi whispered, pulling me into his arms and hugging me gently. Hoseok easily joined, pecking the top of my head. “They’ll be okay, they have to be.”

“Y/N?” A groggy voice asked, making me turn to face Jimin. He almost immediately sat up, hugging me tight and wrapping his tail around my waist. I winced at his tight arms, and he loosened them.

“Hi, Jimin,” I choked out, giving a small smile and hugging back.

“Is she awake?” Jungkook asked, sitting up fast. Taehyung must have heard, because he did the same thing.

“Boys, I’m fine,” I said, looking down. I winced, looking at the bandage wrapped around my body. I remembered the burning sensation and couldn’t help but flinch once more.

“Baby,” Taehyung said, standing up and coming to my side.

“Ma’am,” Someone interrupted, looking inside. “You’re the closest to family these people have, so I must inform you—”

“People? How many?” I asked, wide eyed.

“There’s about ten men who came in, few hybrid, few human,” He said, nodding. “Ma’am… I’m sorry for your loss.”

I burst into tears, shaking my head and putting my face into my hands. The doctor was silent, and I could only imagine the worst. Taehyung could be heard crying next to me, hugging me as tight as he could without hurting me. Hoseok and Yoongi merely frowned, but they looked just as devastated. The doctor didn’t have to specify, it was Namjoon, it had to be, it’s the only thing that would make sense…. I shook my head, looking up and gently pushing Yoongi, Hoseok, and Taehyung out of the way as I got out of bed.

“Y/N,” Jungkook said behind me, him and Jimin standing up.

“I need to see him,” I told the Doctor, who nodded.

“That may not be a good idea…” Yoongi started, but Taehyung spoke for me.

“I want to, too,” He said, wrapping an arm around my waist to help me walk.

“I agree,” Hoseok replied, nodding fast at Yoongi.

The doctor took us all to a room where a nurse was finishing cleaning everything. A sheet was on a body, and my breath hitched in my throat. I slowly walked closer, my heart falling to my stomach as I stood next to the bed. Now all I could think about was Jin. What if it was him? We just got him back, how could he just… die?

I took a deep breath, tears threatening to spill over as the boys waited anxiously by the door. I moved the sheet, only for me to see a man that was neither Namjoon nor Jin. It was a member of the team, one who was shot multiple times.

I let out a relieved whimper, holding my stomach as I tried not to fall over. Jungkook rushed over to me, holding me close to him as he frowned, looking at the body with sullen eyes.

“It’s not him,” I breathed out, more for myself.

“Where’s Namjoon and Jin?” Taehyung asked, wide eyed.

“Jin just got out of surgery. Namjoon is finishing up now,” A nurse said, walking past and smiling softly. “I can take you to him? They share a room.”

“Please,” Yoongi said, tail swishing behind him.

I tried to walk as fast as I could, following the nurse through the hallways of the hospital, hope filling my every bone. When she opened the door, I saw Jin sitting there, clean and ears perked. His tail swished behind him, arm in a cast with bandages.

“Oh, Jin,” I said, trying hard to run over. I toppled onto the bed, hugging around his waist and crying. He held me close, running his fingers through my hair.

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” He said. I couldn’t help but feel he was saying that more for himself. Jungkook and Jimin were on his other side, hugging the elder and sighing with relief.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Jungkook mumbled into his shoulder, making me nod in agreement.

“You gave us a scare,” Hoseok said, walking over and hugging him, right before Yoongi did the same.

“Nothing a feline can’t handle,” He said, joking. “Y/N, are you alright…?”

“I’m fine, you’re here, you’re alive,” I replied, looking up at him. “I’m never letting you leave us again.” Jin couldn’t help but chuckle, pecking my forehead.

Just then, the door opened and another bed came in. Namjoon was fast asleep, a bloody bandage wrapping his chest. The doctor followed, eyes landing on me in surprise, but it soon subsided.

“Mrs. Kim,” He said, looking at Namjoon. “The surgery went soundly, but he’s not out of danger yet.”

“How did he survive…?” I questioned, looking at Namjoon as his bed was placed near Jin’s. I stood up, walking over and sitting on the bed. I gently ran my hands through his hair, fresh tears going down my cheeks.

“It’s a miracle, really,” He replied, smiling. “The bullet moved up barely a smidge on impact, going just passed his heart. All we had to do was go in, close some stuff up and take out the bullet. You have a strong husband.”

“I know I do,” I said, chuckling to myself as I kept staring at him, hands on his cheeks.

“It’s late,” The doctor said, looking at everyone. “These three need rest.”

“Can we stay? Please?” Jimin begged, looking at the man wide eyed.

“Of course,” He replied, nodding. “Mrs. Kim, you may stay here, I’ll have your nurse check up on you.”

I didn’t respond, rather crawling into bed with Namjoon on his good side, wrapping my arm around his waist. I haven’t felt this relieved in so long, it felt exhausting. I watched Yoongi and Taehyung sit on the other side in chairs, Taehyung curling up against Yoongi and shutting his eyes. Hoseok went out for a minute, coming back with an extra chair in hand. He sat behind me, wrapping one arm around my waist and placing his head into the curve of my body. I turned my head to see Jimin in bed with Jin, hugging him, while Jungkook sat in the chair.

“I love you boys,” I whispered to them, causing the three to look at me, wide eyed. I could feel Hoseok smile through my bandage. “So much….”

“Really?” Jimin asked, wide eyed and blushing.

“Really,” I whispered, turning back. I heard someone stand, coming over and leaning down, kissing the side of my head.

“We love you too, Y/N,” Jungkook said, before hugging Hoseok and walking away. I closed my eyes, praying to God or whoever else that Namjoon could make it through the night. I slowly drifted to sleep, one that was completely dreamless.


	18. Chapter 18

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,244

I woke up to a someone running their hand through my hair, making me shift and groan softly. It took me a moment to remember all the events that happened, making me open my eyes and look around. It was still dark outside, and the clock gave me a gross feeling. It had only been maybe four hours since I fell asleep.

The hand continued, and I unconsciously looked up at Namjoon. His eyes were open, and he had a small smile on his face. Relief filled my entire body as I gently hugged him around his waist, tears streaming down my cheeks.

“Don’t cry, Mrs. Kim,” He choked out. His voice was raspy and dry, like he hadn’t had a drink in days.

“I never want to hear those words again,” I whispered, hiding my face into his side. “I thought I lost you….”

“You could never lose me, even if you tried,” He whispered back, sighing softly.

I could feel Hoseok shift in my side, reaching his hand over to wrap around Namjoon’s waist too. His ears twitched as he slept, making Namjoon giggle a little. I couldn’t help the swelling of my heart, looking back up at him.

“I missed you,” I whispered, leaning up and pecking his lips. They were dry, and I quickly pulled away, wide eyed. “You need water.”

“I won’t say no to that,” He said. I felt Hoseok’s head shoot up, making me turn to look at him. He was wide eyed, tail wagging slowly as he stared at Namjoon.

“Is this a dream?” He whispered, looking at me. I stood up, smiling softly and kissing the top of his head, walking out into the hallway. It was very bright still, as if it wasn’t the night time.

“Excuse me, Namjoon is awake, could I get him some water?” I asked the nurse, who went wide eyed, nodding. She stood and went to a different room before returning with a large cup and a straw.

“Do the others need any?” She asked, making me smile and shake my head.

“No ma’am, thank you though,” I said, walking back to the room.

I walked in to see the rest of the boys awake. Taehyung was crying into Namjoon’s stomach as he ran his large hand between Taehyung’s ears. Yoongi was frowning, a couple of his own tears falling as he held Namjoon’s free hand. Hoseok was still in the same spot, kissing all over Namjoon’s face, making him chuckle.

“Okay, Hobi,” Namjoon said, making the border collie pull away, smiling big and tail wagging.

Jungkook and Jimin stayed in there spots with Jin. Jin was staring at Namjoon with eyes of sorrow, while Jungkook and Jimin looked as happy as the others. I smiled, watching them slowly stand up and walk over, Hoseok giving them some room. Jimin hugged him almost immediately, careful of his bandage. Jungkook sat at the end of the bed, rubbing Namjoon’s legs affectionately.

“I brought you this,” I spoke up, gaining the attention of the hybrids. I walked over, holding the straw carefully as he took large gulps. When he stopped, he chuckled a little. “What?”

“Is this going to be us in our old age? I’m bed ridden and you’re here to take care of me,” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

Namjoon moved his head to the side, looking me up and down, smile quickly disappearing. I froze, carefully looking at my body. I was in loose hospital pants, a bandage covering my entire torso, like a shirt. I hadn’t checked my face, but I’m sure it was just as bad as I thought it was.

“They hurt you,” He said, glaring at the ceiling.

“Joonie, you’re the one who was shot,” I said, Jimin moving so I could sit on the bed.

“You were tortured, emotionally and physically,” He retorted, making me wince and look down.

“I had a friend to keep me sane,” I said, looking at Jin, who was staring at the ceiling, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Jin, what’s wrong?”

I stood up, walking over and sitting on the bed, running my thumbs across his cheeks. He wouldn’t look me in the eye, making me frown.

“It’s all my fault that you both got so hurt,” He said. Before Namjoon or I could speak, Yoongi was by us in an instant.

“It’s not your fault,” Yoongi said, staring down at him. “You didn’t ask to be kidnapped and tortured.”

“But if I wasn’t, Y/N wouldn’t be so hurt, and Namjoon wouldn’t have gotten shot,” Jin said, looking at Yoongi.

“Jinnie,” Taehyung choked out, making us look over at him. “We don’t blame you for any of this.”

“Jin, it’s not your fault,” Namjoon choked out. “Tae, Kookie, will you move my bed to be next to Jin’s…?”

I stood up, walking out of the way. Hoseok and Jimin followed me, Jimin’s arms wrapping around my waist, chin resting on my shoulder as I placed my hands on his arms. The boys moved the beds together, and I smiled, watching Taehyung join Namjoon in bed, along with Jungkook right behind Taehyung, laying on their sides. Yoongi crawled into Jin’s bed, Jin moving closer to Namjoon. Jimin smiled bright, running over and cuddling into Yoongi’s back. I watched the cat’s purr, making me shake my head and chuckle.

Namjoon reached for Jin’s hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing his knuckles. Again, the familiar swelling of my heart appeared. I watched Jin stare at Namjoon, eyes filled with love and hope for him.

“What about Hobi and Y/N?” Jungkook asked, wide eyed. I chuckled, fatigue hitting me like a ton of bricks.

“I’m sure the doctor will let me go home. I need to sleep,” I mumbled, running a hand through my hair.

“Feel better now that I’m okay?” Namjoon asked, smiling at me.

“You have no idea,” I said. Hoseok quickly wrapped his arms around me, licking at my neck affectionately. “Joonie, we have one hell of a family, huh?”

“Family?” Jin asked, white ears perked.

“Everyone…?” Jimin asked, cautiously lifting his head to eye us.

“You think we’re going to lose any one of you ever again?” Namjoon asked, raising an eyebrow. “You’re all a part of our family.”

Jin let out a choked cry as Yoongi licked his neck, smiling into it. I couldn’t help but smile at them all, nodding in agreement.

“Yeobo, you look about to fall over,” Namjoon said, yawning. “Go home. Let Hobi drive you.”

“No, it’s okay,” I retorted, but Hoseok made me stop.

“Nope, you’re getting pampered,” He said, making me shake my head, chuckling.

“Just don’t get pulled over, please. Hybrids can’t drive legally yet,” I warned, yawning.

“Unless their owner is injured,” Hoseok cooed. “I’ll come back tomorrow to pick the rest of you up.”

“I’m sure Jin can go home tomorrow. Namjoon may be a few days,” I said, frowning.

“I’ll be okay, Y/N,” He said, smiling. “Go home, rest.”

Hoseok and I gave them all kisses on the cheeks before saying our goodbyes, going to the front desk to fill out the paperwork. Once that was over, it was hard to keep my eyes open. Hoseok practically carried me to the car, which I have no doubt one of the team members brought. As soon as Hoseok helped in into the passenger seat, I closed my eyes, falling asleep again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,709

For the next 48 hours of my life, I was maybe awake for five of them. I was in and out of sleep due to exhaustion, getting up only to use the restroom. Pain was very apparent through my body, and it’s like I could still feel the burns from the cigarettes. The boys had come home after Hoseok picked them up, and they each took turns cuddling with me. Taehyung stayed with Namjoon, but that was no surprise. By the time I felt better, a cold was settling in from the cold house and for sleeping so long.

“You’re sick now?” Yoongi asked, walking in. His tail swished behind him, ears perked as he was carrying a pile of folded clothes. I pouted, slamming my body back to the bed and instantly regretting it.

“Shit,” I mumbled, groaning in pain.

“Yah, be careful,” Yoongi warned. I looked at him, frowning and reaching my arms out to him.

“Can I please have some kitty cuddles?” I cooed, pouting a bit as he chuckled.

“You’re so needy,” He said, putting away the clothes and walked over, laying on his stomach, head lying gently on my chest. I hummed in response, running my hands through his hair. I felt his chest rumble as he purred, making me smile softly.

“Yoongi?” I asked, furrowing my brow. “We’ve been together for a long time.”

“The best time of my life,” He mumbled, making me smile a little.

“Yoongi, were you upset that I was gone…?” I questioned, making his purring stop as he used his elbows to sit up, looking at me with squinted eyes.

“You sound like it’s your fault,” Yoongi said, making me frown more. “Y/N, it’s not your fault. You were kidnapped, you were tortured.”

“I know,” I mumbled, sniffing as I looked at the ceiling.

“You want to know what I felt?” Yoongi asked, making me look straight at him. “I was so angry at them for taking the one good thing in my life. The one thing I loved the most. I was terrified, because all I thought was what I was going to do if I lost you.”

“Yoongi,” I said, staring at him as he shook his head.

“We’ve known each other the longest, you’re my family. I don’t know what I would’ve done. All I know is I was so angry, and just so upset,” He said, looking at the bed and frowning. I leaned up a bit, grabbing his cheeks and placing my lips on his, gently kissing him. He accepted it, tail wrapping around my waist.

“I’m interrupting, aren’t I?” Hoseok asked, walking in and raising an eyebrow, making us pull away. Yoongi groaned in embarrassment, hiding his red face in my chest.

“What’s up, Hobi? Jin settling in well?” I asked, grabbing a second pillow to put under my head so I could see better.

“He likes Yoongi’s room, said he slept good last night,” Hoseok said, walking over. “And I’ve been a very good boy, helping Yoongi Hyung with the chores and the boys, so I just feel—”

“You want a kiss too?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes please,” He said, leaning over and kissing my lips softly, pulling away with a giddy smile. He laid on the bed, making Yoongi hiss quietly as the border collie wrapped his arm gently around Yoongi and me.

“Hey, why weren’t we invited?” Jimin said from the doorway, crossing his arms.

“Because the only one I invited was Yoongi,” I retorted, chuckling.

“Too late, we’re in,” Jungkook said, running over and jumping onto the king size bed, making me chuckle as he leaned over a growling Yoongi to peck my forehead.

“Me too,” Jimin shouted, running and cuddling into Hoseok’s back, making me roll my eyes. Jin stood at the doorway, shuffling his feet awkwardly, but there was a small want in his eyes.

“Jin, you can join us if you want,” I said, smiling softly. “You’re apart of this family too.”

“Oh, if you insist,” He said, running over and wiggling his way between me and Hoseok, making Hoseok growl slightly, nipping his ear gently while Jin wrapped his arm around me, burying his face into my neck. I felt him lick my neck, scenting me, making me roll my eyes and chuckle.

We all laid like that for the rest of the day, the cat’s easily falling asleep while the dogs were restless, occasionally having hushed conversations with me. By the time it was nine in the evening, I decided I was tired of the bed. I crawled out over Yoongi, who immediately cuddled into Jin. He was always a big cuddler, even for acting all big and tough. Hoseok carefully got over Jimin as Jungkook wrapped his arm around my waist, helping me walk out with the two and close the door quietly.

We made it to the stairs where Jungkook put his strong arm behind my knees, making me yelp as he lifted me, carrying me down the stairs as Hoseok pouted, no doubt wanting to do it. I giggled as Jungkook smiled, setting me on the couch as he flexed, making Hoseok roll his eyes.

“Kookie, my legs aren’t broken,” I said, smirking.

“I’m just treating you like the Queen you are,” Jungkook retorted, walking to the kitchen as Hoseok’s mouth dropped.

“Ooh, he’s smooth. I have to step up my game,” He mumbled, ears going flat.

“Hobi, he’s just a part of the family, not in the relationship,” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Yeah, sure, tell that to your bodily scent, is that lust I smell?” Hoseok asked, smirking, making me through a pillow at him.

I listened to the door open, making me wide eyed as I saw Taehyung walk in. I quickly stood up, stumbling a little as he turned to me, smiling gently. He walked back out before carrying Namjoon in, who was complaining the whole time.

“What, you’re not supposed to be here for another week,” I said. This caused Jungkook to run in, looking confused.

“Namjoon’s a brat,” Taehyung replied, gently setting Namjoon on the couch, where I sat down next to him. I was staring with concerned eyes as he smiled softly at me.

“I missed home,” Namjoon said, making me scoff.

“Joonie, you needed to stay there, they’ll take care of you,” I warned, making the three dog hybrids stiffen up, straightening their backs.

“We’ll help you,” Hoseok said, confidently.

“Yeah, we’ll attend to your every need!” Jungkook said, saluting, making Namjoon and I chuckle.

“Seriously, I already feel better being home,” Namjoon said, looking at me. “And being next to my beautiful wife.”

I leaned up, kissing him softly on the lips, which he easily returned. When he pulled away, his eyes might as well have been hearts, making me become bashful as I looked away, hiding my face in his shoulder.

“God, I missed you,” He whispered, before looking to the three boys. “All of you.”

“We missed you too, Joonie,” Hoseok said, smiling softly.

“Tae, go to bed, okay? You haven’t slept in days,” Namjoon said, making the Australian Shepherd whine.

“No, I’m okay,” Tae said, shuffling his feet.

“Tae, baby, please,” I said, looking up with soft eyes. “You look exhausted.”

“But I need to take care of Namjoon,” He said, frowning. I stood up, walking over and putting my hands on his cheeks, making his different colored eyes stare at me, wide.

“Tae, I never thanked you,” I said, making his tail go flat. “You were so brave, so strong. You ran all the way to the Shelter, warned them about me. I know it must’ve been hard.”

“I should’ve stayed,” He said, the tears he was trying to hide falling. “It’s my fault, you were hurt so bad. Jin was shot, Namjoon almost died….”

“Taehyung…” I whispered, wiping his tears. “I am _so_ proud of you. You did something not a lot of people can do, you’re the one who saved us. Saved me.”

“I am?” He questioned, wide eyed.

“You’re the one who ran to tell us!” Hoseok exclaimed, smiling softly.

“Yeah, and the one who watched which way their car went,” Jungkook said, winking.

“And the one who noticed the leader’s tattoos,” Namjoon said, smiling. “That was all you.”

“I saved you…?” Taehyung whispered, continuing to stare with wide eyes. He wrapped his arms around me gently, tears falling onto my bare shoulder. I still wore the shirt bandage around my torso, so my shoulders peeked out. I kissed the side of his head, pulling him away and smiling.

“Now, go to the Master bedroom, the rest of the boys are sleeping there, I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you,” I whispered. He nodded, pecking my lips before running up the stairs.

“Everyone gets kisses except me, Jimin, and Jin,” Jungkook said, a small whine in his voice, making Hoseok snicker.

“You get plenty from Jimin,” He said, making Jungkook glare.

“I wouldn’t mind more,” Jungkook said, looking between the three of us knowingly. “I’m sure Jimin and Jin wouldn’t mind either.”

“That’s a conversation for tomorrow. We need to go to bed,” I said, making Jungkook and Hoseok groan.

“Why don’t you two go upstairs, sleep in the Master with the rest. Y/N and I will take one of your rooms,” Namjoon said, making them whine further.

“But what if I want to snuggle you,” Hoseok whined, pouting.

“Y/N and I are still pretty hurt, Hobi,” He said, smiling softly. “Too many people may hurt us more.”

“Fine,” Jungkook pouted. “But don’t think I won’t bring up the kisses again.”

I chuckled, watching the boys both go up the stairs. I helped Namjoon walk up after them, going into the first room which happened to be Taehyung and Hoseok’s. They each had a full bed, so it wasn’t too cramped for us to share. I cuddled up next to Namjoon gently, who sighed in content.

“I’m glad you’re home and safe, Joonie,” I whispered, kissing his chest before closing my eyes.

“I’m glad too, Y/N,” He whispered back. We both stayed in silence for a while, enjoying the safety of each other’s arms, until we both fell fast asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,471

The next morning, I woke up in the same position as I fell asleep. Namjoon was still sleeping, and I didn’t want to wake him up. His bandage had a bit of blood peeking through, and I couldn’t help but frown.

I carefully stood up, walking out and heading to the master bedroom. I peeked in to see all the hybrids snuggled together, more specifically it was Jungkook and Jin, Taehyung and Jimin, and Hoseok and Yoongi, but they were all holding each other in some way or another.

It warmed my heart to see them all getting along, and as I carefully shut the door, I began to think about Namjoon and my relationship with the boys. Sure, Yoongi and Taehyung have been entwined in our relationship, as far as dates and kissing and even sex go. Hoseok is apart of it, but there has been no sex between Namjoon and me with him, just the other hybrids… but still with us?

It was all so confusing, but… do we bring three more people into this relationship? Jimin and Jungkook were already dating, and Jungkook expressed some interest… and the feelings I feel for them was the same as I felt for the other boys… but would it be too complicated?

I bite my lip as I went downstairs, entering the kitchen to start breakfast. My own bandage was old and had few blood spots from the burns and cuts. I still didn’t put on a shirt, knowing the bandage covered enough, but I wore some shorts. My legs had a stray band aid here and there, but nothing too serious.

I began to cook a buffet, feeding eight people took a lot. I realized that today I should go to the Shelter to grab three adoption papers for Jin, Jungkook, and Jimin, and to check up on everything. I know one of the boys will want to come, they’ll never leave my side again after what happened. 

The doorbell rang, and I turned towards the front, furrowing my brow. As I walked through the living room to the front door, I couldn’t help but think about what it could be. I don’t think Namjoon or I ordered anything, and I’m sure the boys didn’t either.

I opened the door, my eyes widening as I gulped. It was Fang, the leader of the fighting ring, standing alone, on my front door step. I picked up the baseball bat that was sat behind the door, getting protective.

“Get off my porch,” I warned, glaring.

“Ah, but we’ve had such good times together,” He said, smirking.

“It’s eight against one, where’s your goons?” I asked, not putting down my weapon.

“You mean it’s five against one,” He said, smirking. “Two of your boys are hurt, and you can’t hurt a fly.”

“Fucking watch me,” I growled.

“My goons were arrested,” He said, looking around behind me at my house. “I’ve been thinking about making a business investment.”

“Business investment? Who would do business with you, you’re a criminal?” I asked, glaring hard. He took a step closer to me, and I swung my bat back in warning, making him grin and my anger grow.

“Your little husband doesn’t tell you everything, huh?” He asked, smirking. “Your shelter is going bankrupt.”

“Liar,” I replied, squinting my eyes.

“Oh, it’s the truth. The bank is trying to take the property. You’re broke. All those pretty hybrids need a place, and I was thinking about opening my own,” He said, smirking. A low growl erupted behind me, and I turned my head to see Taehyung and Jungkook standing there, glaring. 

“Get out,” Jungkook growled. He stood a little further behind Taehyung, who had his arms crossed, muscles protruding. Taehyung wasn’t the strongest of the boys, but he was a hell of a fighter. 

“Alright, I’ll leave,” Fang said, smirking at me. He turned, and I put the bat down, wide eyed. 

“Wait,” I said, making the two boys growl deeper. “Is that true…?”

“That you’re broke?” He asked, smirking. “Oh, yeah. Ask your husband if you don’t believe me. Your shelter is going to be mine.”

“They’ll never sell it to a criminal,” I retorted, squinting my eyes.

“Tell the bank that. We sign the contract in a couple days,” He replied, smirking. “See you later.”

He walked away, leaving me anxious and wide eyed. I turned to look at Taehyung and Jungkook, who had different expressions. Jungkook was glaring after Fang, while Taehyung had his ears down, shuffling his feet and not looking me in the eye.

“You knew?” I asked, staring at Taehyung with hurt eyes.

“Namjoon thought he could handle it,” He whined.

I slammed the door, anger and hurt running through my veins. I walked up the stairs, both the boys following and wide eyed. Jungkook would occasionally whimper, Taehyung whining along with him. I went into the Master bedroom, where the only one sleeping was Jimin.

“We’re broke?” I questioned, Hoseok and Yoongi going wide eyed, ears flattening.

“What are you talking about?” Jin asked, rubbing his injured shoulder gently.

“The shelter is foreclosing?” I asked, Hoseok looking down as Yoongi’s tail twitched nervously.

“Who told you?” Yoongi asked, glaring at Taehyung.

“You both knew?” I shouted, waking Jimin up. He sat up, rubbing his eyes gently.

“Fang came to our door, he’s buying it,” Jungkook said, furrowing his brow.

“What?” Hoseok asked, looking up fast. “He can’t do that, he’s a criminal.”

“The bank’s desperate, I guess,” Taehyung mumbled.

“Who didn’t know about this?” I asked, hurt filling my body. Yoongi whined a bit, sensing my mood change.

“I didn’t,” Jungkook said, confused. “Jimin either. Obviously Jin had no clue.”

“Thank you for speaking for me,” Jin said, glaring before looking at me. “I’m sorry, Y/N, I had no clue.”

“I can’t believe this,” I whispered, walking out. Taehyung tried to follow, but I walked in where Namjoon and I slept, shutting the door behind me. Namjoon was sitting in bed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Morning, Yeobo,” He mumbled, his husky voice indicating that he just woke up.

“Fang was at the door this morning,” I said, crossing my arms, wincing at the soreness.

“What?” Namjoon asked, fully waking up.

“Yeah. He wanted to let me know that we’re broke and the Shelter is being sold,” I growled, glaring. “and that he’s buying it.”

“What?” Namjoon repeated, furrowing his brow, before staring into my hurt eyes. “Y/N, I’m so sorry. Please.”

“No, Namjoon,” I said, holding up my hand. “We bought that Shelter together, it’s in my name too, you don’t think I didn’t need to know about this?”

“I didn’t want to worry you,” He mumbled, frowning.

“Do you know how hurt I am?” I yelled, staring him down. “You didn’t tell me the one thing that is taking our home away! We’ve had that Shelter since we got married!”

“I know,” He whispered, not looking into my eyes.

“You didn’t tell me,” I said, my voice cracking. He quickly looked up, wide eyed. “We could’ve had more events, more donators. We could’ve gone to conventions with some of the hybrids.”

“That’s a genius idea,” He said, still staring at me.

“Yeah, well now, it’s too late, and the leader of the hybrid fight ring is buying it out, congrats,” I said, about to walk away, but Namjoon grabbed my hand. I looked at him, the pain in his eyes, not just from his wound.

“Yeobo, I’m sorry,” He whispered.

“I need to calm down before I can talk to any of you,” I said, tears escaping my eyes. “Please, just let me calm down,” I warned, leaving and shutting the door. I passed Taehyung and Yoongi, who were wide eyed and staring. I went to the Master, seeing the rest of the boys standing around.

“Out,” I said, pointing to the door. Hoseok whined, walking out with Jungkook, who was frowning. Jimin stood by the door, while I stopped Jin.

“Jinnie, there’s food on the stove and everything, will you finish it?” I asked. He gave a small smile, nodding and kissing my forehead before leaving. I ignored Jimin, walking over to the bed and crawling into it, burying myself in the covers and letting out a sob. I heard the door shut and someone shuffle to me.

“Chim, go away,” I choked out, my voice muffled from the comforter. 

“I’m not leaving you alone,” He retorted, crawling into the bed behind me, his arm and tail wrapped around my waist, cuddling into my back. He buried his face into my neck, licking it to try to comfort me.

“I’m so hurt,” I choked out, shutting my eyes.

“I know, you don’t need to tell me,” He whispered. “I’m sorry this happened.”

“Yeah, me too.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,359

After a couple hours of crying with Jimin holding me, I decided I didn’t have time to sulk. I stood up, wiping my dried tears and going to the guest bathroom. I cleaned up my face, putting my hair into a messy bun before walking out the door, a surprised Jimin following me.

I went downstairs to see all the boys sat at the dinner table. It looked like Namjoon was pretty upset, his head in his hands, while Hoseok and Taehyung had a few tears. Yoongi just glared at the table in front of him, while Jin rubbed his back. Jungkook sat by Taehyung, curling into him and whining.

When Jimin coughed, they all looked up fast, wide eyed and startled. I quickly looked away, grabbing a small jacket and putting it on. When I turned around, Yoongi and Hoseok were in front of me, making me jump and glare.

“Where are you going, Jagiya?” Yoongi mumbled, tail swishing behind him. Namjoon was not too far behind them, staring at me with sad eyes. I felt bad, I knew he was just trying to protect me, they all were, but the hurt and anger I felt was much stronger.

“To the Shelter. I need to grab some adoption papers before the Shelter is sold to a man who wants to abuse the hybrids,” I said, each word dripping with anger.

“Are you going to try to stop it?” Jin asked, eyeing me. I looked at him gently, giving a small smile and a nod.

“I’m certainly going to try. Talk to the bank, see if I can extend the date,” I replied, running a hand through my hair.

“What about Joonie?” Taehyung asked, wide eyed. “He was shot, he needs to be taken care of….”

“He’s lucky I don’t shoot him,” I growled, glaring, making Taehyung whine. “Tae, you, Hobi, and Yoongi take care of him.”

“Can we help you?” Jimin asked, tail twitching.

“I don’t want you to go alone,” Jungkook said, tail going stiff and ears perking up. He looked intense, and I knew I couldn’t say no.

“Fine. Jin, you can join us too, if you want,” I said, making Hoseok perk up.

“What about us?” Hoseok asked, tail wagging slowly.

“I’d like some time away from you all, if you don’t mind,” I said, sternly. Hoseok and Taehyung whined as Yoongi frowned. Namjoon stayed quiet, not meeting my eyes. I turned on my heel, Jimin, Jungkook, and Jin following close behind.

When we arrived at the shelter, the staff was standing in the main room, talking loudly. I walked over, and they all immediately stopped, turning to look at me. I frowned, as the staff amount was a lot less than I expected.

“I’m sorry, everyone. I was just informed this morning about the bank issues,” I said, sighing. “I don’t think I can afford to pay you anymore, so if you want to leave, I completely understand….”

I watched many people walk out the front door, leaving four of my workers. They said they wanted to help, and these are the workers I’ve grown closest too. I told them to start taking hybrids to stores, venues, anything like that. If we can adopt them all out, or even get donations, it’ll help. They were to take three or four at a time, and if they all got adopted, they should come get some more and go somewhere new.

They agreed, separating to go pick out some hybrids. I went into the office, followed by the three hybrids of my own. I took out three papers, signing through it. I knew Namjoon had to sign too, but that could be done later tonight, when we got home.

“Alright, Jin, sign this one, Jungkook, this one, and Jimin, this one,” I said, handing them each a paper. They had big eyes, staring at it. Jin was the first to sign, it was very quick, but Jungkook and Jimin hesitated.

“We’re really getting adopted…” Jimin whispered, making me give a small smile. Jimin quickly signed, right before Jungkook did. They handed me the papers, and I nodded, smiling at them all.

“Alright, we just need Joonie to sign, and it’ll be all clear,” I said, leaning down and tucking them into a briefcase to take home. “Now, I have to look at all the bank statements, and see just how much we owe….”

As I began pulling papers out, the three boys were frowning, whispering to each other about things I couldn’t quite hear. I tried to ignore it, but my curiosity got the best of me as I looked at the papers filled with numbers.

“May I ask what all the whispering is about?” I questioned, making their ears perk and look towards me.

“Y/N…” Jimin mumbled, tail flicking. “You know we love you all a lot, right?”

“I would hope so,” I replied, not looking at them as I typed some numbers into a calculator.

“We do, all of you,” Jin said, speaking up. “Namjoon and the other boys… they’re really upset.”

“They reek of sadness,” Jungkook said, getting a smack from Jimin. “What I mean is… they don’t know what to do without you. It’s like I could hear Yoongi’s heart breaking.”

“Hoseok too,” Jimin said, pouting. “The Alpha’s are really close to you, more than anyone….”

“And Taehyung is stressed out because Namjoon is upset,” Jin said, biting his lip. “Tae doesn’t like his best friends fighting, he made that very clear… and he feels even worse that you’re mad at him….”

“You consider my feelings about the situation?” I questioned, still going through numbers and punching them in.

“Of course,” Jin said quickly, while the other two blushed and looked down.

“Then tell me boys, what’s my scent?” I asked, setting the papers down and looking at them. “What are my emotions?”

“Anger…” Jimin whispered, not meeting my eyes.

“Sadness,” Jungkook said, frowning. “You’re upset.”

“Anxiety,” Jin pitched in. “You’re worried about the other hybrids, your shelter.”

“You’re all correct,” I said, tears threatening to spill once more. “I’m so angry, and so upset that they wouldn’t tell me something this big. I’m angry that they all knew, and obviously talked about this many times, and still didn’t think about me in the situation. I’m upset because I want to hug them so badly, tell them it’s okay, tell them I’ll handle everything. I want them to tell me that… but I can’t get the feelings of hurt and anguish out of my body.”

“I get it…” Jin whispered, frowning.

“It hurts so damn much, even worse that our shelter is going to someone who’s going to torture all the hybrids in here,” I said, a couple tears falling. “I know they were doing it to protect me, but I’m just… hurting.”

“Your feelings are valid, Y/N,” Jungkook said, leaning over and grabbing my hand. “You feel hurt, I know I would….”

“But maybe you should talk to them. They know they fucked up,” Jin said, frowning.

“I don’t know if I’m ready guys…” I mumbled, looking back at the papers. “We’ll see tonight, okay?”

“Alright…. Let’s get to work,” Jungkook said, taking some papers, making me raise an eyebrow. “I’m good at math, I can help.”

“I understand banks a bit,” Jin said, fluffy tail swishing behind him. “My owner taught me, I know how to duke them too.”

“Well, none of that,” I said, giggling. “But that would be great, thank you.”

“I’m not really good at either of those things…” Jimin said, pouting slightly.

“But you’re a fantastic cuddle buddy,” I replied, smirking. He straightened up, smiling big. “Come here, lay your head on my lap. You can be like my stress reliever, I’ll run my fingers through your hair.”

Jimin cooed at me, standing and grabbing the cot, moving it to my side. He laid on it, his head placed on my lap. I began to run my hand through his hair, and he immediately started purring. Looking at the numbers, it didn’t look too good, and I knew that. We were going to lose the shelter….


	22. Chapter 22

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,409

After the rest of the day of adopting out hybrids, gaining donations, and trying to figure out how much the Shelter owed, the day had come to an end. It was closing in on eleven pm, and I felt more tired and emotional then I had all day. We adopted out so many hybrids today, and it gave me slight hope, but the bank refused to move the date or listen to my pleading.

When we came back home, Jin practically had to carry me inside. When we reached the front door, I walked in, eyes drooping. Namjoon sat on the couch, Taehyung snuggled into him and Yoongi and Hoseok on the other side. I felt my heart swell as I looked at them, but when they saw me, my anger grew once more. I turned away, trying to leave, but Jungkook wrapped his arms around my waist, dragging me to the living room to sit in an armchair. It wasn’t that hard, I was exhausted and couldn’t really fight back.

“You said you’d talk to them tonight,” Jin said, eyeing me.

“I said maybe,” I mumbled, leaning back and closing my eyes.

“How did today go, Yeobo?” Namjoon asked. I pulled my lips between my teeth, shaking my head as Jimin whimpered.

“A lot of hybrids got adopted today,” Jungkook said, making me open my eyes and look. “Y/N had the great idea of sending the workers with a few hybrids each and going to different places. Each person came back maybe three times each!”

“Yeah! Y/N also was able to figure out how much we owed! We may be able to save it, we got a lot of donators too!” Jimin exclaimed. Namjoon looked at me, going a bit pale. He knew exactly what I knew.

“That’s good news,” Yoongi mumbled, not taking his eyes off me.

“How are you boys feeling?” I asked, my heart sinking to my stomach. “Was your day good?”

“I feel better, if that’s what you mean,” Namjoon said, nodding. “The pain meds kicked in, but it is pretty sore. These three took great care of me.”

“Physically, you’re okay,” Taehyung mumbled, making me frown.

“I think I’m going to bed, I have a lot to think about tomorrow,” I whispered, standing up.

“You sure? You don’t want to talk about anything else?” Jin asked, making me shake my head.

“No, I want to go and sleep,” I replied, walking over to the stairs. “Goodnight.”

I listened to them all mumble a goodnight as I walked up the stairs. I went into my bedroom and changed, going to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I looked practically dead, a redness to my skin, bags under my eyes. My eyes were bloodshot, and just looking at myself made me tear up, a couple tears falling.

There was a soft knock, but I ignored it. The door opened, and in came Yoongi and Hoseok, who stood behind me, frowning. More tears fell, and I didn’t have the energy to tell them to leave. I covered my face with my hands, letting out a pathetic sob. Two pairs of arms went around me, and I turned around to put my head into there chests. I was hidden in Hoseok’s chest, while Yoongi wrapped his arms around me from my back.

“We’re going to lose it,” I sobbed, shaking my head.

“I’m so sorry, Jagi,” Hoseok mumbled. “We didn’t want this to happen.”

“I know, I’m sorry for pushing you away,” I whispered. Hoseok picked me up, making Yoongi wide eyed as he walked me over to the bed, setting me down in the middle. He crawled in, Yoongi quickly coming to my other side, letting me be in the middle.

“We love you so much,” Yoongi whispered, making me frown.

“I love you guys too,” I replied, staring at the ceiling. “I’m sorry for acting the way I did…. I was just so hurt.”

“You had every right to be,” Hoseok replied, laying on his side and putting his hand on my opposite hip.

“Those poor hybrids… how could the bank just sell it to him?” I asked, furrowing my brow.

“Money,” Yoongi said, curling into my side and laying his head on my shoulder, tail going around my waist.

“It’s so stupid,” I whispered, shaking my head.

“You remember when we first met Namjoon?” Yoongi asked, making Hoseok move his head to the side, curiously. “How I didn’t like him at all, as he was taking you away?”

“Of course I remember,” I said, looking at him. “How could I forget?”

“You didn’t give up,” Yoongi replied, giving a small smile. “Or the time we met Taehyung for the first time? How he would just sit in a corner and scream?”

“He just needed some time,” I said.

“You didn’t give up with that either,” Yoongi repeated, making me frown.

“How about when I wasn’t adoptable?” Hoseok asked, laying onto his stomach, propping himself up using his elbows. “How the others bullied me? Or when Jin came, and you stood up to those owners?”

“Or when you fought Jimin and Jungkook’s owner?” Yoongi replied.

“Okay, okay, I get it…” I said, rolling my eyes. “You’re both pretty convincing.”

“We’re Alphas, we have to be,” Hoseok said, licking my neck.

“We just want our Alpha back,” Yoongi mumbled, leaning up to peck my lips. I sighed, nodding. They were right, I had to be stronger now, for the others.

“Alright,” I said, nodding. “You’re both right. I need to buck up, save the shelter.”

“We’ll all pitch in,” Hoseok said, tail wagging fast.

“Does this mean we’re okay?” Yoongi asked. I couldn’t help but chuckle, leaning over and kissing his lips, before doing the same thing to Hoseok.

“Of course we’re okay,” I replied, sighing and closing my eyes.

“What about Joonie and Tae?” Hoseok asked, whining a little.

“I’ll talk to them tomorrow,” I mumbled, sleep already engulfing me. “I need to sleep.”

“I won’t argue that,” Yoongi replied, beginning to purr as I rubbed his back.

“Night boys, we’ll try again in the morning.”

The next morning, I woke up first. I was in a tangle of legs and arms and shimmied my way out from in between the two alphas. They seemed to immediately cling to each for warmth, and I giggled softly. My mood had done a 360, and I felt great. I got changed, running down the stairs. Namjoon, Jin, and Taehyung were the only ones there, all of them chatting quietly.

I ran over to Namjoon, wrapping my arms gently around his waist, causing him to almost choke on his coffee in surprise. I gulped, feeling a bit embarrassed, but I pushed that away, continuing to hug him.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry I was so passive aggressive towards you, you didn’t deserve that,” I said, pulling away and looking at him. “I was hurt and angry, and I know I had every right to be, but I miss you both and I’m sorry for the things I did.”

“Yeobo,” Namjoon said, giving a small smile. “It’s okay. Listen to me, I’m so sorry I hid it from you, I should’ve told you as soon as the bank called, I was just so worried you’d be scared and nervous. I hate seeing you like that, and I had hoped to fix it before it became a real issue….”

“I know baby, I forgive you,” I said, smiling softly. I got onto my tip toes, kissing him gently on the lips. I pulled away, turning to Taehyung whose tail was wagging fast. I hugged him a little harder than Namjoon, and Taehyung let out a choked sound of excitement and happiness, making me giggle softly.

“God, I missed your kisses,” Namjoon said, making Jin laugh out loud.

“I missed your hugs!” Taehyung exclaimed. “I’m sorry, Jagiya.”

“It’s okay, Tae,” I replied, kissing his chest before standing back. “I’m sorry too.”

“Are we all okay?” Jungkook asked, entering the room.

“Yeah, we all kissed and made up,” Namjoon said, grabbing my hand and bringing me over, kissing my lips again.

“Hell yeah!” Jungkook said, clapping. I pulled away, becoming very serious.

“Alright, boys. Tae, go wake up Yoongi and Hoseok. Jungkook, grab Jimin,” I said, pulling my lips between my teeth.

“We have a Shelter to save today,” Namjoon said. Today’s the last day, we need a plan.


	23. Chapter 23

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,402

We all worked non-stop all day. More and more hybrids were adopted out, even some donators coming in to check the place out, or adopters walking through to try and help a poor hybrid. Namjoon and I handled the money and bank calls, while the rest of the boys helped out customers, as well as the only workers we had left.

By the end of the day, we had at most ten hybrids left. It was a relief, but something we still worried about. I let the workers go home, telling them to be there bright and early in the morning for the last few hours we had left. I was shutting out the lights when the little bell on the door rang, making me smile.

“How can I help you?” I asked, turning around, only to have my smile ripped away.

“Hmm, what a beautiful place,” Fang said, smirking. Yoongi was next to me in an instant, showing his sharp teeth.

“What are you doing here?” I questioned, glaring. Taehyung snuck over to the office, ducking away into it, where Namjoon was.

“I just wanted to see my purchase,” He replied, flashing a smile.

“How are you not arrested?” I scoffed, shaking my head. “You’re a criminal, and you shot someone.” He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

“It’s amazing what a new identity will do,” He replied, looking around. Hoseok walked over, crossing his arms and snarling, ears high in dominance. He was sizing him up.

“I think you need to leave,” I replied, pointing to the door. I was surprisingly very calm, because if he wanted to kill us, he would have.

“I’m excited to meet all the hybrids here,” Fang said, ignoring my proposal. “See who’s the strongest.”

“They’re all gone,” Jungkook said, smirking. He was leaning across the front desk, tail wagging, while Jimin did the same next to him, grinning.

“They’ve all been adopted,” Jimin said. I watched Fang’s face drop, becoming a bit red from anger.

“What?” He growled, staring at me. I crossed my arms, clenching my jaw.

“There’s none left,” Jin lied, leaning against the wall, one foot up, hands in pockets.

“You got rid of them all?” Fang asked, face getting redder.

“Yes, they’re gone,” I replied, shaking my head. “You’re getting an empty building.”

“One that’s no longer going to be a shelter,” Namjoon said from the door, making me look at him with soft eyes. “I signed the paperwork that states that this place is a shelter. It’s no longer logged as one, so it’s just an empty building.”

“What!” Fang exclaimed. He stepped towards me, but Yoongi and Hoseok growled deep, putting a foot forward in warning.

“I doubt they’ll let you open a shelter, even with a fake identity,” I said, shrugging. “You lose.”

“I don’t lose!” He shouted, making Taehyung walk over. I was surprised, this man tortured him for years, and Taehyung was walking towards him.

“You. Lose,” He growled, glaring. “Get out.”

“Oh, you’re strong all of a sudden, Taehyung?” Fang said, smirking at him.

It all happened so fast, the only moment I really saw was Fang holding his cheek, blood dripping from it. Jimin had ran over to drag Taehyung back before he could get hurt. He had just swiped at Fang and drew blood.

“You mutt!” Fang said, but this time I stepped forward.

“Get out of my Shelter,” I warned, making him glare. “After that, you should change your name to Scar.” I heard Jungkook and Jimin snicker behind me as Fang glared.

“Fuck you,” He growled, standing up straight. “See you next time.”

I watched him walk out and let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in. Yoongi wrapped his arm around my waist, continuing to glare at the door where Fang left. I thought about if Fang would buy it, now that all the hybrids were gone.

Namjoon didn’t give me enough time to think, slowly walking over and wincing in pain because of his shoulder. I looked at him with large eyes, worry evident on my face, but he just smiled at me, shaking his head.

“Let’s go home…” He whispered. I nodded, knowing very well that we all needed to rest.

I woke up at about three in the morning. We were all piled into the master bedroom, but it looked like Namjoon was missing from this pile. I shimmied my way out of the bed, being careful not to wake any of the boys.

I walked downstairs, furrowing my brow as I looked around. I went through the living room, right to the kitchen, but no lights were on. The back door was open, and a small breeze came in, making me slightly shiver. I walked over, grabbing a jacket and putting it on.

Namjoon was sat outside, staring up at the stars. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, his bandage the only clothing on top, while his long pants barely hit the cement. I couldn’t help but stare at him, leaning against the door frame. It creaked, making Namjoon’s head shoot towards me.

“Sorry, baby,” I said softly, staring at him with heart eyes.

“It’s alright. Come here,” He said, opening his arms. I bit my lip, walking over and eyeing him. He wanted me to sit on his lap, but I was worried I’d hurt him. As if he read my mind, he gave a soft smile. “It’s okay, you won’t.”

I carefully sat in his lap, swinging my legs over the arm of the chair to relieve some weight off of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and my head was next to his good shoulder, which I laid my head on.

“Why are you out here?” I asked, sighing and closing my eyes.

“Just needed to think,” Namjoon replied, smiling down at me. “You know that I can’t sleep when I have too many thoughts.”

“I know,” I replied, leaning away to look at him straight on. “What’re you thinking about?”

“You,” He replied, becoming very serious, making worry roll through my body. He wasn’t leaving me, was he?

“Me? Why me?” I choked out, shock engulfing me.

“How you deserve so much more than what I can give you,” He whispered, looking back at the stars. “When we got married, I promised you the world….”

“Joonie,” I said, making him look at me.

“Let me finish,” He said, gently. “I lied to you about the money for the shelter. I didn’t tell you how bad it was, or how it was getting taken from us…. It was your wedding present, and I couldn’t keep it…. I even got you kidnapped and hurt because of my previous job….”

“Namjoon,” I said, placing my hands on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t give you what I promised…” He whispered, eyes becoming red from tears.

“But you did give me the world,” I replied, shaking my head with a smile. “You gave me Taehyung, where would I be without that cute puppy always breathing down my neck?”

“Y/N…” Namjoon whispered, but I shushed him.

“You gave me Hoseok, who’s the cutest, most happy border collie I’ve ever met. You got Jin for us, who’s so important and clever and handsome,” I said, chuckling. “Jungkook and Jimin, who you knew neither of us could live without…. You even got my Siamese kitty to put his trust in someone other than me and smile every now and then for others….”

“You did most of that too,” Namjoon replied, frowning.

“They’re my world, Namjoon. You promised me the world, and you gave it to me,” I whispered, smiling. “But the best thing you’ve ever given me is a loving, caring husband… one that would go so far as to lie to me so I don’t get hurt…. It’s me who doesn’t deserve you.”

“Y/N,” He said, taking my hands in his and putting them into his lap. “Will you say that after the Shelter is taken…? We may have saved the hybrids… but it’s still getting sold.”

“I will say that until death due us part,” I replied, leaning over kissing his lips. It was so soft, but so passionate at the same time. When we pulled away, we kept our foreheads together and eyes closed.

“I love you, Kim Y/N,” He whispered, making me smile.

“I love you too, Kim Namjoon.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,288

We sat like that for a long time, both of us desperately trying to take each other’s warmth. We were silent after out talk, and it was actually peaceful for the first time in a long time…. After maybe an hour of sitting there, we heard someone stumbling out. I looked to see Jimin holding a blanket, rubbing his eyes as his tail swished, ears flat to his head. He walked over, sitting at Namjoon’s feet and hugging his legs, almost instantly falling asleep again.

I chuckled softly, shaking my head. Namjoon had a huge smile plastered onto his face, making my heart swell. I could hear Jimin’s chest rumble with a purr as he moved closer to us. I leaned over, kissing the top of his head.

“I think that’s the cue to go back to bed, huh?” I asked, yawning.

“You’re right. The others will most definitely follow suit,” Namjoon said. I carefully got off his lap, leaning down and gently waking Jimin up.

“Jimin, baby, let’s go back to bed, huh?” I asked. He nodded, standing up and yawning. His tail wrapped around my waist as the three of us walked back inside, and upstairs.

At the master bedroom door, Namjoon sent Jimin in, where he went and laid next to Yoongi, pulling closer to him. Namjoon made me stand outside the door with him, making me furrow my brow as I stared in curiosity.

“What do you think of Jin, Jimin, and Jungkook?” Namjoon whispered, making me raise an eyebrow.

“I love them, of course,” I replied, crossing my arms.

“How do you love them?” He questioned, and I could see him gulp. “Like… as hybrids and friends… or like you do me…?”

“How do you love them?” I retorted, eyes a little wide. He bit his lip, looking into the room.

I followed his eyes to see each of the boys cuddling. Jin was so close to Hoseok, there was no way even a piece of paper would fit between them. Yoongi and Jimin were cuddled together, and Yoongi’s tongue would occasionally peek out to lick Jimin’s cheek, while Taehyung and Jungkook were in between them all, holding each other and Taehyung laying on Jungkook’s chest. I looked back at Namjoon, sighing.

“I think we all may love them the same way,” Namjoon whispered, making me nod.

“I think you’re right…” I mumbled, shaking my head. “Isn’t that… a lot?”

“I mean, there’s already five of us, what’s three more?” Namjoon joked, making me roll my eyes. I carefully closed the door, nodding for him to follow. We went into Taehyung and Hoseok’s room, crawling into a bed. Namjoon followed, pulling me close to his chest.

“I don’t know, Joonie,” I said, looking up. I placed a soft kiss to his jaw, making him smile. “Eight people in a relationship…. That’s a lot. Do we have that much love to give…? And what if one of us falls out of love with only one person, we can’t just vote them off the island.”

“You know that won’t happen,” Namjoon replied. “I think with all our love together, we’ll be just fine.”

“I don’t know, Joon,” I said, closing my eyes, exhaustion hitting me.

“You know I won’t do anything unless you want to,” He whispered. “Just think about it. Go to sleep, we’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Night, Namjoon,” I mumbled, sighing. Soon after, I fell right back asleep.

We were back in the Shelter, Namjoon and I being the only ones to come. It was the afternoon, and we managed to adopt out the rest of the hybrids, a couple even going with the workers. A moving truck had just taken all of our furniture and office items out, and the place was completely empty. Namjoon and I stood in the main lobby in silence, looking around the empty building.

“This is sad,” I said, frowning. Namjoon nodded, biting his lip. “This was our home for years….”

“This was us,” Namjoon whispered, wrapping an arm around me. “I remember when I brought you here, you were horrified.”

“It was a dump,” I said, laughing. “There was no paint, trash everywhere….”

“But when I told you it’s ours, for a shelter, your mood changed so drastically,” He said, kissing the side of my head. “You were so happy….”

“Because it’s what we wanted,” I whispered, leaning into him. “Besides a family….”

“Maybe that’s next on our list,” He said, making me look up and eye him, smirking.

“You want to have kids… now?” I questioned, making him smile down at me.

“Eventually,” He replied. “I’ll leave that up to you….”

He leaned down and kissed me, making my heart swell with love. We were interrupted by the realtor, telling us it’s time to leave. We nodded, walking out and handing him the key. He nodded back in thanks, locking it and going back to his car. I took a moment to place my hand on the building, many emotions rolling through my body. Sadness, fear… even a little anger, but at no one in particular.

“I hope you get someone good,” I whispered, turning to Namjoon with soft eyes. He was staring at me with such sad eyes, it killed me.

“Let’s go home, Yeobo,” Namjoon said, making me nod.

When we arrived home, the boys were all sat in the living room. Yoongi and Taehyung were frowning, looking at us and whining slightly. On the car ride home, I may have let a few tears slip, so my eyes were a bit red.

“Jagiya,” Yoongi mumbled, standing up and walking over, hugging me tight. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright Yoongi…. Look what we gained out of it,” I said, smiling up at him as he gently kissed my nose.

“It’s really gone…?” Hoseok asked, eyes wide with innocence.

“I’m afraid so,” Namjoon said, walking over and sitting next to him, letting Hoseok curl his body into his side. “Papers are done. I doubt Fang will buy it, since it’s no longer a shelter….”

“Where are you going to work?” Jungkook asked, a whine evident in his voice.

“Maybe I’ll join the force again,” Namjoon said, smirking towards Yoongi, Taehyung, and me.

“You’ll be a dead man,” I said, glaring. Yoongi and Taehyung growled in agreement, making him chuckle.

“I know, I’m just teasing,” Namjoon said, smiling. “I don’t know, we could find another shelter to work for…?”

“Maybe a change of pace?” I asked, making him smile.

“Hey, can we… talk to you about something?” Jin asked suddenly, his beautiful, white, bushy tail swaying nervously behind him. I eyed him, nodding. Hoseok stood up, grabbing my hands to sit me next to Namjoon. Yoongi, Taehyung, and Hoseok stood together in front of us, while Jin, Jungkook, and Jimin sat at the side, looking a bit bashful.

“You remember how Hobi just joined in on our relationship, but you both initiated it first, so it was the okay for us?” Taehyung asked, gulping.

“Yes?” Namjoon questioned, eyeing them.

“Hoseok, are you okay with being in the relationship?” I asked, making Hoseok wide eyed.

“Oh yeah! I couldn’t imagine life without it, I love you all too much,” Hoseok replied, making me nod.

“We’re here to actually ask you…” Yoongi said, letting out a sigh before continuing. “if Jin, Jimin, and Jungkook could join in… too….”


	25. Chapter 25

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3 **Mentions of Smut!**

**Word Count** : 1,384

“I’m sorry?” I asked, wide eyed with surprise. I shouldn’t be surprised, I knew they loved them like we did, but this was just so abrupt.

“We like them a lot,” Taehyung mumbled, a light blush reaching his cheeks as he shuffled his feet.

“Like we like you,” Hoseok said, a little more confidently, but still with a similar blush to Taehyungs.

“We know that everyone in a relationship like ours has to agree,” Yoongi said, biting his lip, his cute fang peeking out.

“We agree strongly,” Jungkook said fast, eyes wide with innocence and tail wagging in excitement. Jimin had his tail wrapped around himself, his hands wrapped around it nervously, while Jin looked a little more confident than both of them, if not the most confident than all of them.

“We love you guys,” Jin explained, giving a small smile. “We want to show you our love… like the others do.”

“So you love every single on of us?” Namjoon asked, jumping into the conversation. “Y/N, Yoongi, Hobi, Tae, and myself?”

“All of you,” Jimin said, nodding fast, ears flat. “It’s the truth.”

“We believe you, baby,” I said, causing a blush to form on Jimin’s cheeks while Jungkook whined enviously. “When did you realize this?”

“Mine was when you saved us from our previous owner,” Jimin said, looking down. “You protected Jungkook and I.”

“I realized my love for Namjoon first, when he always checked up on us and offered us a room here…” Jungkook mumbled, shyly.

“I loved you both from the minute I saw you,” Jin said, making the other two scoff.

“Show off,” Jungkook mumbled, making me laugh.

“And you three love each other as well?” Namjoon asked, digging deeper.

“You already know Jimin and I were… dating. Jin kind of… joined us?” Jungkook said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Wow, we really don’t know what happens while we’re gone,” I said, looking at Namjoon who shook his head, smiling.

“You realize why we’re asking all these questions, right?” Namjoon asked, making them shake their head no.

“Because this is a big commitment,” I cut in, looking between them all. “Eight people in one relationship. That means no jealousy, can you guys do that?”

“There’s no such thing if theirs eight of us,” Jin said with a smile.

“No voting anyone out, you can’t just stop loving someone and not want them in the relationship anymore,” Namjoon warned, eyeing them. “This is a very big commitment.”

“I’m willing to commit,” Jin said, making all the others nod.

“Alright,” I said, smiling softly. “We’ll give it a shot.”

They all cheered, Yoongi, Taehyung, and Hoseok running over and pecking our lips before running up the stairs. Jungkook, Jimin, and Jin came and pecked our cheeks, still a bit shy as they followed the others, no doubt to flaunt their victory.

“What dorks,” I said, leaning back, Namjoon’s arm going around my shoulders as he leaned back with me.

“So, Mrs. Kim, what now?” Namjoon asked, genuinely curious.

“I don’t know…” I replied, sighing. “We have our savings, so we don’t need to get a job too fast…. We can take time to cope with our now six hybrid boyfriends.”

“Gosh, what have we gotten into,” Namjoon asked, making me chuckle.

“We won’t know until we try,” I whispered, looking up and pecking under his jaw.

“Are you okay?” He asked, looking at me with sad eyes.

“I don’t think so,” I replied, letting out a deep sigh that only made my heart hurt more. “I feel awful…. I already miss the shelter….”

“I know, Yeobo,” He whispered, kissing the side of my head.

“I’m not going to be okay for a while,” I said, fresh tears welling up in my eyes. “I’m still processing everything that happened….”

“I’m sorry,” He said, laying his forehead on top of my head.

“Stop saying that,” I replied. “I don’t blame you for anything…. Promise.”

“I know, but I’m still sorry,” He mumbled into my hair.

“I’m going to go take a nap I think…. I’m exhausted, emotionally and physically….” I whispered, standing up and kissing his lips. “I love you, Joonie….”

“I love you too, Yeobo,” He whispered, smiling at me.

I walked upstairs to the master bedroom. I heard the boys all chatting in a couple rooms, letting me know they were spread out. I walked in, shutting the door quietly as to not let the boys know I was here. I couldn’t help wanting to be alone for a while….

I changed into my pajamas, crawling into the large bed that seemed to swallow my body up. I let a few tears roll down my cheeks as I laid in the middle, curling up and holding the covers tight to my body. I closed my eyes, my brain becoming numb as darkness consumed me.

When I woke up, I had two bodies attached to each side of me. In front of me, my head was laying on the chest of Jin, who was in a tank top and pajama pants, tail wrapped around me, ears flat. I carefully turned my head to see Hoseok, whose arm was tight around my body, hand resting on the curve of Jin. I sighed, closing my eyes again and taking in the moment. I knew I wouldn’t wake up alone, and it was nice to have such company.

“Morning, Jagiya,” Hoseok grumbled, voice deep from sleep. I felt him lick just behind my ear lovingly.

“It’s not morning, silly,” I replied, chuckling softly.

“Close enough,” Jin grumbled, yawning. “The time says nine pm.”

“Oh, damnit,” I replied, fully waking up and laying on my back, making Hoseok growl softy as it forced him to move. “I’ll never sleep tonight.”

“That’s the plan,” Yoongi said from the door, smiling.

“And what do you mean by that?” I asked, leaning up with my elbows and raising an eyebrow, making him roll his eyes.

“Not like that, perv,” Yoongi grumbled, crossing his arms.

“To be fair, we can keep you up that way, if you want,” Hoseok grumbled, nipping my ear, making me chuckle.

“Come on, we’ve been working hard,” Yoongi said, moving his head to the side, motioning us to follow. I groaned, pushing Hoseok away as he chuckled, standing up. He was shirtless with some pajama pants. Jin followed us, giving a small growl in frustration.

The three of us walked downstairs, with a little difficulty as all the lights were off. I smelled some smoke, and Yoongi was waiting in the kitchen, by the back door. I walked out, gasping at the sight. The boys were all sat around a huge bonfire, a table with snacks set to the side. They all had blankets and huge smiles, proud of their accomplishment.

“Come on,” Yoongi said, grabbing my hand and walking me over to sit between him and Jungkook, and cuddled in close to me.

“What is all this?” I asked, looking at Namjoon, who was sitting next to Taehyung. Jin went over and joined him, leaving Jimin and Hoseok to cuddle on the last large chair.

“We figured it’d be a good idea to just have some quality family,” Namjoon said, giving a small smile.

“The bonfire was Jimin’s idea!” Taehyung exclaimed, excited.

“Good thinking, Jiminie,” I said, smiling as he blushed.

“We just thought you needed some love after today,” Jungkook said, curling into me and licking my neck.

“Is it working?” Yoongi asked, wrapping an arm around me and purring softly.

“Of course it is…” I replied, pecking his lips before turning and doing the same to Jungkook, who went wide eyed and let out a little squeak.

“Cute,” Hoseok said, chuckling.

“Guys, you know I love you all so much…” I said, smiling softly. “The shelter was my home, that’s no lie… but it’s where I met all of you.” I said, gesturing to the four boys.

“And boy is that a blessing,” Namjoon said, smiling big.

“I’m going to miss it like crazy… seriously… but my home is wherever you guys are,” I said, nodding.

“We love you too, Y/N,” Taehyung said, flashing a boxy smile.

“I wonder where we’re gonna end up…” Jin said, looking up at the sky.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

 **Pairing** : Hybrid BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Reader, Human!Namjoon, White Persian Cat!Seokjin, Siamese Cat!Yoongi, Border Collie!Hoseok, Calico Cat!Jimin, Australian Shepherd!Taehyung, Siberian Husky!Jungkook

 **Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

 **Word Count** : 978

*****1 Year Later*****

I was sat in the bathroom on the bathtub rim, bouncing my legs up and down nervously. Yoongi and Jimin were stood across from me, looking just as nervous as I felt. We were the only three home, while the other boys were at their jobs.

After the Shelter closed, the hybrids decided they wanted to exercise the hybrid law that allows hybrids to work, and they all got jobs, along with Namjoon and I. Namjoon worked at a music company along with Yoongi, and they were quite good. Jimin and Jungkook worked at the police station and helped the cops find people with their heightened senses. Hoseok began to work as a dance instructor and Taehyung went to work as a barista at the local coffee shop. Me, I jumped around a lot, my primary job being at a hospital for hybrids, while volunteering at a local hybrid shelter.

But those two things may have to be put on hold, because the thing I held in my hand was about to change all of our lives…. Jimin and Yoongi held two others, wide eyes and staring at me, tails twitching anxiously.

“I’m pregnant?” I questioned, staring at them.

“These two are positive,” Jimin said, looking between the two, then at the one I held. “Yours is too.”

“I knew you smelled different!” Yoongi exclaimed, ears perked and a giant, gummy smile on his face.

“Yoongi, I swear to God,” I said, giggling. “How do we tell the others?”

“Tell us what?” Hoseok asked, walking in, making the three of us jump. “What?”

His eyes landed on the three tests and almost immediately did his tail start wagging fast, eyes wide with excitement.

“Oh my God!” He shouted, making the two felines shush him and cover his mouth, but that didn’t stop his tail hitting the door.

“Are you the first home?” I asked, standing up and grabbing the three tests, throwing them in the trash. He nodded, the two boys continuing to hold his mouth shut.

“Thank God…” I huffed out. I went around them, out the door, and into the living room, where I sat down, leaning my head back and covering my face.

Hoseok ran over, hopping next to me and hugging me around my waist, the side of his head on my belly, making me roll my eyes and run my fingers through his hair. Yoongi and Jimin joined us, Yoongi having a huge gummy smile while Jimin looked nervous.

“Hobi, it’s literally the size of a pea, nothings formed yet,” I said, looking down.

“Yeah, but it’s still in there,” He replied, tail wagging.

“What’s up, Chimmy?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Will… will I be a good…” He mumbled, thinking of the right word.

“Dad?” I asked, making the three boys perk up. “I think you’ll all be fantastic.”

“Namjoon is the biological dad,” Yoongi said, wide eyed.

“Yes, but you’ll all take care of it like it was your own,” I replied.

“What are you guys talking about?” Taehyung asked, walking into the living room after entering the house, plopping on the couch.

“Nothing!” Hoseok and Jimin said fast, making me face palm.

“Okay?” Taehyung questioned. He sniffed the air questioningly, squinting his eyes. “I know that smell.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, gulping.

“A pregnant lady came in today, she had the same smell…” He said, furrowing his brow. It’s like a lightbulb popped over his head, and he stood up fast, tail going a hundred miles an hour as his eyes shined bright. “You’re pregnant?!” He shouted.

“Oh God,” I mumbled, leaning my head back. “That means Jin and Jungkook are gonna smell it.”

“Oh my God, you’re pregnant!” Jungkook said from the door, making us all look at him. The husky had his ears perked, eyes wide in shock.

“Yes, I’m pregnant,” I said, causing the two boys to run over, making Yoongi and Hoseok growl at them.

“Careful,” Yoongi warned, eyeing them.

“Guys, I’m not going to break,” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Why would you break?” Jin asked, walking in the door with Namjoon. I could feel the color in my face drain.

“Nothing,” Taehyung said fast, making Namjoon eye us all.

“Hi, Yeobo,” Namjoon said, walking over and pecking my lips.

“Hi, baby, how was your day?” I asked.

“What’s that smell?” Jin asked, sniffing the air.

“I don’t know,” Jungkook said, shrugging and dragging Jimin to the kitchen.

“Yeah, smells normal, Hyung,” Taehyung mumbled, running to the kitchen with the other two. Namjoon came to sit next to me, and Yoongi let out a low growl, making me wide eyed and stare at him with scolding eyes.

“Yoongi, you alright?” Namjoon asked, wide eyed.

“He’s fine, just in an angry mood,” Hoseok said, glaring at him.

“I know this smell,” Jin said, coming and sitting in the chair. “I smelt it when my first owner… the wife was….” He went wide eyed, standing up fast, making me wide eyed.

“What, Jin?” Namjoon asked, worried.

“Pregnant! You’re pregnant!” He screamed, making Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung run back into the room.

“What?” Namjoon asked, looking at me, but I didn’t dare to look at him.

“Thank you, Jin,” I mumbled, pulling my lips between my teeth.

“You are?” Namjoon asked, looking at Yoongi. “Is that why you growled?”

“Animal instinct, man,” Yoongi replied, shrugging.

“I’m pregnant,” I said, looking at Namjoon and eyeing him.

“Oh my God,” Jin said, wide eyed.

“Oh my God!” Namjoon shouted, wrapping his arms around me, making me laugh. The other boys ran over, hugging all around us, making me sigh in contentment.

“You guys will be amazing dads,” I replied, shutting my eyes. A new beginning to our already crazy lives… what a perfect end to a chapter in our lives, bring on the next one.


End file.
